A Twisted Reflection: A Chance at Two Lives
by chaos-my-angel
Summary: Kate a struggling actress gets the chance of a lifetime to star in the movie Thor. She plays Echo, the guardian of the Nine Realms and protector of the royal family. As the story progresses Kate deals with the stresses of bigger films and her growing love for a co-star; as Echo struggles to handle her love for Loki and the conflicts that ensue from him, Thor and soon the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1: The Audition

**Chapter 1**

The Audition

Faint words can be heard through slim, white headphones.

_I want to run, I want to hide_

_I want to tear down the walls that hold me inside_

"Kate.."

_I want to reach out and touch the flame_

"Kate?!"

_Where the streets have no-_

"Dammit KATE?!" a woman yells as she rips out the girl's headphones.

"Ow," Kate says as she glares at the woman, "Was that necessary Rachel?"

"Were you even listening to me?" she asks. Kate smiles and says sarcastically, "Of course I was."

"Oh really. Well smartass, what did I say?" Rachel raises her eyebrows and smiles back. They stare at each other for a brief moment. Kate with her light blue eyes and Rachel with her green ones. Both of these women opposites in looks and personality. Kate who is reserved with her rich auburn hair and pale skin contrasts Rachel's sleek black hair, olive skin, and headstrong personality.

Kate looks away and sighs.

"It's not hard to guess what it was. Was it about how I have this extremely important audition and how I have to be 110% prepared?" She says as she looks out the side window of the car watching people and cars alike go by.

"This IS an extremely important audition. Don't you realize that if you get this role it could be your Hollywood debut?" Rachel elbows her, "Now show me some confidence."

"Oh don't worry Rachel you have enough confidence for the both of us," she says still not looking at her. Rachel crosses her arms and shakes her head, "I'm your agent. I kind of need it. That's not the point though. Your audition is in 45 minutes and you look like you can careless." Kate's head turns towards Rachel, her gaze serious, "I know how important this is. I haven't been able to sleep well for weeks. Yet I also know what my chances are. I've had minor roles in small films and I've only acted on stage a few times. If they actually pick me for this role it'd be a miracle. So excuse me for my lack of enthusiasm."

"Kate I've watched you time and time again. I've seen your potential. Don't you tell anyone this but on more than one occasion you've actually made me cry," she says sincerely. Kate chuckles and shakes her head.

"It's not funny! I'm being serious," Rachel says a smile forming on her lips against her will. Kate says jokingly, "Well this is the first time I'm hearing of your apparent soft side. It's nice to know you have one." Rachel eyes her, annoyance written all over her face. Kate smiles watching her reaction, "I appreciate it though. Without you pushing me so hard I guess, well, I wouldn't be here right now. So, I thank you; not only for being your pushy, irritating self, but also grabbing me this opportunity. I doubt it was easy."

Rachel smiles and sits back a smug expression forming, "I'm just one hell of an agent. I mean, come on, you should be worshipping me for this."

"Well now look who's full of herself," Kate says. The car shifts to the right, slows down and stops next to the curb. Kate looks out the window next to Rachel and sees a large beige building, two stories, with windows spread evenly apart. Two glass doors hold the entrance inside. The door to the right of Rachel opens an older gentlemen stands on the outside.

"I only speak the truth," Rachel says as she steps out of the car. Kate shakes her head and slides over to get out of the car. She steps out and sees Rachel waiting for her by the doors.

"You ready for this?" she asks as Kate walks up to her.

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose," she says looking inside. Rachel holds open the door for Kate as she heads inside.

"It should be through the lobby and the last door on the right," Rachel says as she walks past Kate and leads her through the lobby. Kate follows her into the hallway. As they make their way down they start to see some people waiting in the hallway.

"Is there supposed to be a lot of people auditioning today?" Kate asks. Rachel steps towards the wall and stops, saying, "Of course, what did you think you were special or something?" She elbows Kate lightly and grins.

"The never ending smartass huh?" Kate asks and they both start laughing. The door at the end of the hall opens and a woman walks out who looks about 25 years old and heads down the hallway a young man appears trailing behind her.

"Hurry up, Peter," she yells as she continues walking. Kate watches as they walk down disappearing through the lobby.

"Promise me, you'll never change Kate," Rachel says looking at her seriously. She takes Rachel's hand and squeezes it, "Don't worry, I won't let the glamour of high-society life corrupt me into some pompous, Hollywood snob."

"Was that sarcasm?" Rachel asks, shaking her head, "Because sometimes I can't tell."

"Kate Pierce, come right in," a man calls out. Kate takes a deep breath and walks forward.

"Wait," Rachel says as she steps forward to grab her arm, "Tell me." Kate turns to her and smiles a genuine smile, and somehow Rachel understands her unsaid words, "_I promise_."

As Kate steps through the door into a small room she notices a rectangular table in the center where three people are sitting talking amongst themselves. She walks up to them to the opposite side facing them.

"Kate Pierce, seems you have an interesting resume," says a woman on the right her blonde hair up in a bun, "Not very long though." Kate opens her mouth to say-

"Now Jamie we all know there's more to a person aside from their resume, says the man in the middle, interrupting Kate, "Besides Sarah and Randi both said she did wonderfully at the first audition." Kate remembers how a few weeks prior she went to an audition for the casting directors. She felt that it wasn't her best, but the words from the man in the middle gave her confidence and put her at ease.

"I personally would like to see what she is capable of," he says as he looks at her with a smile, "Let me introduce myself first. My name is Kenneth Branagh and I am going to be the director of Thor." With these words Kate begins to feel uneasy again, but she notices his eyes and the genuine sincerity within them. He looks to be in his late forties, early fifties with light, dirty blonde hair and a scruffy beard. She smiles at this looking at him with confident eyes.

"I am Kevin Zeige and the very stern looking woman to Ken's right is Jamie Smith and we are both the producers," he smiles as he says this and Jamie just looks away pursing her lips.

"It's very nice to meet you all, and even though my resume is small I always put full effort into every role I play," she says to them smiling.

"Well that is a quality we are most certaintly looking for," Ken says, "Shall we begin?" He hands her the script and the lines she needs to read are highlighted. She nods and takes a few steps back so she has the room she needs. She then begins to speak.


	2. Chapter 2: Aqua

**Chapter 2**

Aqua

It has been a week since the audition and Kate has yet to hear word about whether or not she got the part. Disappoint is beginning to set in as she falls back onto the bed in her apartment in San Francisco, California. She has spent the last week bidding her time while working at the local café. It's her job in-between films and plays, but she fears if she doesn't get this role that it will have to be a more permanent form of income.

As she thinks back to the audition she remembers how she felt. She had more confidence in this audition than she ever had before. Afterwards there were smiles on both Ken and Kevin, even Jamie formed a small smile. Ken had thanked her and excused her so she could leave. The lack of anything more made her wonder if they even liked her at all.

She sighs deeply and rolls over onto her side, shutting her eyes. She does her best to block out any negative thoughts. Suddenly she hears her iphone go off playing one of her many ringtones _Die Another Day _by Madonna.

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no_

She picks it up and answers, "Hello."

"Kate, hey where are you?" asks a familiar voice.

"Rachel? I'm at home, why?" she asks, sitting up on the bed, "Did you hear anything?" Rachel is silent for a moment but then says, "Yes and I'm sorry Kate."

Kate lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding in, dread beginning to surface.

"I'm sorry about that café job cause you're going to have to take some time off for your new role!" Rachel says as her voice rises with excitement.

She jumps up and screeches, "OH MY GOD!"

"Ouch," Rachel says irritated, "You didn't have to yell into the phone." Kate laughs and sits back down to process everything.

"I'm sorry," she says, "But you deserve that after making me feel like shit for 5 seconds before telling me." Now it's Rachel who laughs.

"I only wanted to keep the suspense," Rachel says. Kate hears the smile in her voice and asks hesitantly, "Rachel, is this really happening?"

"Yes, and you deserve it Kate. I'm so happy for you. I worked with you and pushed you really hard, but it was all so you could get this chance," she says sincerely.

"Thank you Rachel, really, I couldn't have asked for a better agent, or a better friend."

"Now since I'm such a great friend, according to you, I'm writing that down for future reference by the way," Rachel says, Kate chuckling lightly, "We are going out to celebrate. I'm almost at your place so get ready." Kate doesn't know what to say at first, but then shakes her head and says, "Okay, but seriously, way to warn me."

"A woman needs to be ready for every situation at any time," Rachel says proudly.

"Oh really? Well I didn't get that impression when that really cute intern was trying to flirt with you and I had to practically speak for you," Kate says, chuckling lightly.

"That was one time," Rachel says irritation clear in her voice.

"A woman needs to be ready for every situation at any time," Kate says mockingly.

"Alright, smartass that's enough," Rachel says still irritated, "I'm outside by the way. You could have been ready sooner if you hadn't spent it sassing me." Kate laughs and smiles to herself, "We tease each other, that's the definition of our relationship. I have to get you back sometimes. And I'll be down in five, see you soon." Kate hangs up the phone before and quickly picks out an outfit. She chooses jeans with a loose, pink, tank top, black feather designs all over it, and a pair of black heels. She changes, takes a look at herself in the mirror giving herself a once over and after she's satisfied with the way she looks she heads out the door.

The girls walk through the doors of the high-end club Aqua the sound of dance music reaching their ears. Rachel is in black leggings, heels, and a short-sleeved sweater that reaches to her thighs. Kate's eyes are instantly drawn to the lights flashing on the dance floor, bodies swaying and moving to the music. She wants to head straight to the floor but Rachel leans over and says in her ear, "Let's get some drinks and head to one of the quieter sections so we can talk." She opens her purse to show Kate a folder she means to show her. Kate nods reluctantly and they head to the bar. Rachel gets a grey goose martini, and Kate gets a frozen margarita. They find an open section on the upper level where the music is muffled.

"So I'll let you go dance in a few right after I show you some things," Rachel says as she pulls out the folder from her purse. She hands her a small group of photos, "These are a few of the actors you'll be working with." Most of the faces were unrecognizable until she reaches one of an older man who she has seen in film many times before.

"Anthony Hopkins?" she asks looking at Rachel. She nods and says, "From the information I've gotten he's going to be playing Odin." Kate remembers the name from stories she's read and Mythology classes she took back in college. She smiles, "I can't believe it. I'm so looking forward to meeting him."

"I've met him before. He's such a nice man and quite a wonder to watch," Rachel says delving into her thoughts. Kate continues to look through the photos, recognizing also Natalie Portman after watching _Black Swan. _She laughs under her breath and Rachel asks, "Something funny?"

"There's a couple good looking men in here. This guy," she smiles turning the photo to Rachel, "with his big scruffy beard and long blonde hair, even with them, he's, well, hot." She laughs and Rachel smiles saying, "That's Chris Hemsworth, quite the looker, and if you haven't guessed he's going to be playing Thor."

"Mmmm, he can swing that hammer anytime for me," she says eagerly. Rachel rolls her eyes and says, "Well I wouldn't get too overzealous if I were you; there are rumors in the air that he's dating someone serious." Kate's face softens into a small smile, "Hey, as long as he's happy, right?" Rachel smiles and nods at her. Kate takes a look at the remaining photos and sees another one who catches her attention, yet unfamiliar. In the picture she sees a young looking man, with short, curly blonde hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Who's this?" she asks turning the picture so Rachel can see.

"That's Tom Hiddleston, he's going to be playing Loki, Thor's brother," she says, looking through the papers in the folder, "From what I've taken a look at so far, he's someone you'll be working closely with."

"What do you mean?" Kate asks curiously, taking a look at the photo again. Rachel takes some other papers out of the folder and slides one over to Kate with a pen and says, "This is your contract, sign it for me, real quick. I've read it over a few times and everything in it is acceptable." Kate glances over it and then signs it as Rachel continues to speak.

"You know your character to some extent, but I will go into more detail to answer your question. Her name is Echo. She is known as the Guardian of the Nine Realms. I suppose that will make more sense to you as you read the script. She protects the royal family which includes Odin, Loki, and Thor. So in turn, you're very close with them, which then will lead to feelings for Loki."

"So that's what you meant," Kate says looking up at her. Rachel nods, "I've never met him, but I've heard he's a kind man and also a young actor. This will most likely be his big debut as well." Kate smiles softly at that comment, gazing back down at his picture, "It's nice to know I'm not alone in that department."

Rachel continued to talk to Kate for over an hour about information regarding filming, who she'll be working with, how production is going to go, and so on. Throughout that time Rachel had downed a few drinks that by the time they were done she was a little drunk.

"So long as you got it all missy, I'm gonna get up and go look for me a manly man," Rachel says louder than she needs to as she stands and stumbles. Kate rushes up and grabs her, steadying her, "So long as you don't drink anymore I'll let you go." Rachel nods as Kate says under her breath, "Good thing you're not driving."

"What d'ya say?" Rachel asks still talking louder than needed. Kate laughs and says, "Just go have fun. I'll get someone to watch our stuff and meet you on the dance floor." Rachel smiles and heads down the stairs, holding the railing so she doesn't fall. Kate watches her as she goes and then heads over to a bouncer who's watching the floor from over the balcony. Kate hands him a fifty, compliments of Rachel, and asks him to watch their stuff and to make sure the bar doesn't give Rachel anymore drinks. She heads down the stairs to the dance floor and sees Rachel dancing with a few guys. Or more so they are dancing with her.

_That's always the way it is with Rachel, _Kate thinks to herself, _She always has guys falling all over her. _

Rachel may be headstrong, and not always so sure of what to say when it comes to the opposite sex, but she has the looks and she knows how to use that to her advantage. She's a pretty good flirt too when she doesn't let her head get in the way. Kate knows she's jealous of Rachel, especially at times like this, but she also knows how good of a friend she's been through all this. She's not like some agents she's seen who are always busy, or even too greedy to take the time to work individually with an actor or actress. Kate knows how to handle herself now, but it was Rachel who helped her break out and show what she is really capable of. Not a lot of people in the industry will take the time to do that.

Kate watches Rachel and sees her laughing and enjoying herself, and she knows this is a rarity for her. She doesn't often get the time to go out and have a night spent at the club. She wants Rachel to enjoy this night, so she pushes the negativity and jealously out of her mind, knowing she'll get her chance with someone someday, and heads out to the dance floor. Rachel's face beams when she sees her and takes Kate's hand to dance. They dance and talk with people until around 2 AM they decide to leave. Their driver is there to take them home. Rachel practically half asleep rests her head against the cool window, Kate next to her. They head to Rachel's first and Kate takes her inside and lays her down on her bed. She places a blanket over her after she took her heels off, and goes to leave. Rachel grabs her hand and says, "Wait." Kate turns a little shocked that Rachel is still awake.

"This is your chance Kate, immerse yourself in every minute of it," Rachel says looking at her earnestly. Kate squeezes her hand, "Goodnight Rachel." She turns and heads out the door to the car which takes her home.


	3. Chapter 3: A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 3 **

A Chance Encounter

It has been two months since Kate found out she's going to be playing a woman named Echo in the movie Thor. She's been spending her time getting things in order at her apartment since filming is starting in a week.

"Hey well at least things are picking up for you," her friend Rebecca says over the phone, "Try not to forget about us when you become rich and famous."Kate laughs as she gets her bags together, "I'll promise to send you an autograph from time to time." She hears Rebecca laugh over the line.

"Everyone misses you over here," she says to Kate, "You've got to visit more often. I feel like I haven't seen you in over a year." Kate stops packing for a moment and thinks back. She realizes it has been a while since she's been home back in Jersey. Her heart aches thinking about how much she misses everyone. She used to fly back home every chance she got back when things weren't doing so well, but after she started getting offers it became harder for her to go back and forth. Her mother and a few friends have visited her from time to time, but that also became too expensive and less frequent.

Rachel used to tell her, "_The more you work in this life the harder it will be to take the time for your old one. You need to make sure that you're ready for that. Never forget what your old life made you, but know that it's time to move on to your new one."_

She knows that this is what she wanted when she chose to move out to California, and she's happy she stuck with it even through the rough times, including weeks with barely any sleep and jobs that barely paid her enough for rent. She's finally getting her chance and she's going to stick with it.

"I promise that the first good week that I get off I'll come home to visit," Kate says, "Or find a way to get you guys here."

"Well I hope so," Rebecca says, "It's not the same here without you Kate."

"Is that Kate?!" yells a different voice through the phone. There's shuffling on the other end of the phone and then someone says, "Katie potato! I miss you! How are you?"

Kate smiles, "Hi Isabelle, it's nice to know that even after all this time, that nickname hasn't changed."

"Of course, cause you're my Katie potato and that's never gonna change."

"Isabelle, give me the phone back," says Rebecca, her voice muffled.

"Alright, wait one minute," Isabelle says irritated, "I hope everything is going alright. Keep in touch more and I can't wait till I can see you next."

Kate says goodbye to her and Rebecca comes back on the line. They talk for a few more minutes until Kate gets another call.

"Oh, hey Bec it's Rachel. I should probably go."

"Alright, well take care of yourself and I'll talk to you later." She hangs up and Kate takes Rachel's call.

"Hey, you ready?" Rachel asks, "I'm outside."

"Yea, I am, mind coming up and helping me with my bags?" Kate asks.

"So high maintenance, "Rachel teases. Kate laughs and Rachel hangs up, a few minutes later there's a knock at Kate's door. She lets Rachel in and they get all of Kate's bags together. After they get them in the car they head to the set in Manhattan Beach, California.

They make it to the set and Kate steps out of the car to see many people bustling about. It's something she has grown used to the past couple of years. People running, to get coffee or food, checking sets, looking for certain people. She was happy to be back in this atmosphere.

"You can gawk later," Rachel says, "Let's get your bags to your trailer." Kate doesn't hear her and walks off. She passes some trailers, cars, and other people walking from one place to another. She sees a very large facility where filming will be taking place and heads inside. When she gets inside she's awestruck. There are large structures that look like they're made of gold, statues standing tall; all made to look like a futuristic palace. She watches people working on different parts, moving them around and setting them up. She takes in everything, never having seen a set this expanse. If anyone were looking closely at her they would probably think she was a tourist who found her way onto the set.

"You're not lost, are you?" asks a soft British accent. Kate turns suddenly only to be met with the deepest blue eyes she's ever seen. She takes a moment to look at the man in front of her. He's wearing black pants and a leather jacket, a navy shirt sneaking out from beneath it. He has short, black hair, and fair skin. She's trying to place him. He's familiar to her.

"Are you alright?" he asks, concern in his voice. She nods still trying to figure him out.

"You must be quite shy or-

"You're Loki!" Kate blurts out before she can stop herself, cutting him off. His eyes widen and he smiles. Kate covers her mouth with her hands, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Oh, that was rude, I'm sorry," Kate says looking away. He's still smiling as he says, "No, not at all. It's nice to know that you can speak. I honestly thought I might be scaring you." She shakes her head, "I was just trying to figure out why you were familiar. My mouth has a tendency to move before my brain can keep up with it." He puts out his hand and says, "It seems you already know who I am, but I'd feel rude if I didn't introduce myself. My name is Tom Hiddleston."

She takes his hand, smiling, "My name is Kate Pierce. It's nice to meet you Tom." Her heart begins to race from his touch.

"Well it's nice to meet you as well Kate Pierce."

She likes the way her name sounds on his lips. She wants to hear him say it again.

"If I remember correctly, you'll be playing Echo, correct?" he asks.

"Yes I'm really looking forward to it," she says enthusiastically.

"As am I, even more so knowing, I'll be working with someone like you. I hope you bring that energy to the set," he says his charming nature surfacing, but he says it with earnest. She laughs and says, "Well you're lucky I've always had a thing for bad boys."

"Do you now?" he asks, eyeing her curiously.

"Kate Pierce!" yells a voice clearly filled with irritation. Kate flinches when she hears Rachel. She smiles nervously, turning to face Rachel and says, "Oh Rachel, there you are." Rachel glares at her and says, "Oh, don't you play coy with me. You disappear and I have to practically run all over this set to find you."

"You mustn't be angry with her," says Tom stepping in to calm her down, "This lovely young woman was just helping me navigate the set. I mistakenly took a wrong turn and ended up lost." Rachel looks at him, just noticing his presence and recognizes him. She takes a deep breath, relaxing slightly, "It's kind of you to try and make an excuse for her, but I know she walked off on her own to explore. I know her well enough now to know how her curiosity gets the better of her." Kate exhales deeply and says, "She has the uncanny ability to know when someone is lying, especially regarding me."

"Well that is quite an admirable trait. I apologize for lying to you," he says sincerely. Kate feels disappoint setting in, _Here we go again. Rachel shows up and all eyes are on her._

"But I didn't wish for Kate to get into trouble. She looked like she was enjoying herself. It was quite interesting watching her expression change as she took everything in, even if I believed her to be lost at first," he says looking to Kate with a genuine smile on his face. Her heart skips a beat knowing he thought that. Rachel watches her and sees the way she's looking at him, "Well it's nice to know you were watching out for her even though you hadn't met yet; which inclines me to ask you a favor Tom." He looks to Rachel as she continues, "I admit I'm protective of her, she's like the little sister I never had. Yet now I won't be able to be around as much. High demanding people I work with, real big pains in the ass. I could use someone to keep an eye on her."

"Rachel!" Kate hisses, "I'm not a child. I'm 24 years old, and besides this isn't my first time on a set on my own. I can handle myself just fine."

"Yes I know, but please, humor me. It'll comfort me. This is a much bigger atmosphere," she says looking at Kate with concern in her eyes. Tom chuckles lightly, saying, "I have no doubt you can handle yourself Kate. It doesn't mean we can't help each other out from time to time. This is a bit new for me as well, and I could use a friend in all this, especially someone I'll be working so closely with." Kate blushes thinking about some parts of the script she read. She shakes her head and tries to compose herself. She straightens her shoulders, crosses her arms, and looks away from him as she says, "Alright fine, but only cause you asked nicely."

"Okay so as long as we all understand each other, Kate, we really need to get you situated," Rachel says obviously in a bit of a hurry, "I need to catch a flight to New York to handle some business."

"I will let you ladies go. I don't wish to keep you," he says addressing both of them. Kate shakes her head, "No it's okay you're not keeping us."

"She's right," Rachel says, "I know she would rather stay here and walk around the set, but I am so not carrying all her bags and setting things up for her."

"Yea, yea, I know. We can get going," Kate says and turns to Tom, "It was nice meeting you. I guess I'll be seeing you around." He nods, "Yes, I surely hope so." They all say goodbye to one another and part ways. Rachel elbows her, "He's much more attractive in real life isn't he?" Kate smiles, but tries to act nonchalant, "He's good-looking, I suppose."

"Oh My God!" Rachel enunciates, "I saw the way you were looking at him. To you he's more than just "good-looking." Kate blushes and looks away focusing on some birds flying as they make their way to the car.

"He seems like a sweet man, and at least you'll know someone before filming starts," Rachel says as they get Kate's bags, "I won't be around as much since things are picking up again. Jessica Stern, she's one of the PA's, will be around to help you navigate the set and show you how things are going to work, when I'm not here." Kate nods as she listens. She knows this will be different than before, and even if she's a little nervous, she's much more excited than anything else. They make it to the trailer and set things up inside, getting her bags unpacked. After they finish it is time for Rachel to leave.

"I'll see you soon alright," Rachel says, standing outside as she gives Kate a hug, "I'll call to keep in touch and make sure everything is going alright."

"Things will be fine," Kate says smiling at her as they pull away, "I'll see you when you get back." Kate watches Rachel disappear down the road and then heads back inside. She sits down to take a moment to herself, taking the events of the day in. She smiles as she thinks about Tom. She wonders how things will go once they start working together, as her insecurities begin to surface.

"Even if I wanted to pursue this, I doubt he would ever look at me that way," she whispers softly to herself. She leans back and stares at the ceiling. She hates how things get like this. Her insecurities have the tendency to keep her from pursuing things or people that she wants. When she's acting, they disappear and she wishes often that she could push the insecurities away as easily when she's not in front of a camera or audience.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" she wonders aloud as she stands up and heads for the door. She opens the door and gazes upon a familiar face.

"Tom?" she asks surprised.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asks curiously.

"Oh, no, uh, um," she stutters, "How did you, uh, find me?" He smiles but turns and points to something in the distance, Kate looking to what he points to, "My trailer is actually not too far from yours. I was returning to my trailer after a walk and noticed you and Rachel parting ways and I thought you might like some company." Kate smiles at what he says. He shows her a rolled up group of papers in his hand, "I also thought maybe, if you wanted, we could go over some lines in the script. It'd be nice to memorize them with someone I'll actually be working with."

"Oh, yes of course," she says looking to her purse remembering that's where she left the script, "I could use the help with them anyway." She steps back and gestures for him to come inside, "You can come in. Sorry it's a bit of a mess, still getting things relatively comfortable." Tom looks around, finally settling on Kate, "It doesn't look like much of a mess to me. This is your space after all. You should keep it exactly how you want it."

He is right though, it isn't much of a mess. The couch sits against the wall across from the door outside, a television hanging on the opposite wall. There's a small kitchen that has the basics in it, as well as a small dining table. Beyond that is a hallway that leads to a bathroom and the bedroom. It's not much, but it's enough for someone to live in for a few months while filming. Her bags are piled in the hallway and there are papers scattered all over the dining table. That, Kate, considered a "bit of a mess."

"I guess you're right," she looks down, blushing slightly.

"May I?" he asks, gesturing to the couch. Kate quickly looks up and nods, "Oh yea sure, sorry."

"No need to apologize, I did show up unannounced after all," he says smiling softly at her. Her heart jumps as he looks at her and begins to race. She wonders if he can hear her heart pound in her chest. He doesn't seem to notice as he opens the script to a certain page and looking up at her with a smile, "Shall we Kate?" Her cheeks continue to flush as she goes to her purse and grabs the script.

_Maybe this is my chance at something more, _she thinks to herself, _I'll never know if I don't take it. _

She grabs her script and turns to face him, a new confidence building inside, "Yes Tom, we shall."


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

_Due to the fact that I am going to be jumping back and forth between Kate's reality and Echo's I may be writing up some in-between chapters. It's only to bridge a gap between each chapter so people don't get confused. This chapter was mostly made to introduce some people I'm going to be adding in more and also just to start things off. Echo and Kate's realities are completely different. And they are not interconnected, meaning Kate doesn't associate with Echo's reality and vise-versa. Hopefully this is making sense lol. I'll be going back and forth between realities starting after this chapter. I'm going to try and find a way to differentiate so you'll know whose reality I'm going to be in. I hope you all understand and that you all continue to enjoy the story. :)_**  
**

_**Update -**__So instead of having that in-between chapter its just going to be chapter 4. I may have these short chapters appear now and again like I said just to bridge the gap but they'll be a chapter all their own. __  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Preparation

Kate woke up on the first day of filming prepared for anything. She had gotten herself into casual clothes, sweats and a t-shirt, knowing she'd be changing into set clothes soon. She is currently walking to her dressing room with Jessica, the PA assigned to help her.

"Is everything alright this morning, Ms. Pierce?" Jessica asks. Kate sighs and looks to the girl as she fumbles a little with the folders in her hand. She smiles softly at her knowing her job must be rough and wishing to make things as easy for her as possible. She makes a note to herself to try and take Jessica out for a day and away from work.

"Call me Kate, Jess, I told you this already, remember?" Kate asks still smiling at her, "It'll be more comfortable for the both of us."

"Oh, um, yes, I apologize," she says softly and blushes.

"No need to apologize," she places a hand on her upper arm, a sign of comfort, "You really should relax a little. The more nervous you are the harder your job is going to be. Try and take a few deep breaths." She does what Kate says and her shoulders relax a little.

"Feel any better?" Kate asks. Jessica nods and says, "Yes, a little. Thanks Ms, uh, I mean, Kate." They make their way inside the dressing rooms where Kate will change and get her make-up done. A few people come over to her and they explain how things are going to go and what she'll be wearing.

Over the next hour she gets her make-up done. _Thankfully nothing too extreme, _she thinks to herself. The usual which include a blend of cover up to give her skin a natural glow as well as eye make-up; soon after two women help her into her outfit for the set.

"It's time to go," Jessica says as she looks her up and down, "You look good, even if you look like you're going to a renaissance fair." Kate laughs and shakes her head. They head out and quickly end up on the set. The large structures are even more expanse than before and the amount of people there tripled. She couldn't count them all even if she tried. She smiles relishing in the atmosphere again and notices familiar faces. She sees Chris in his Thor get-up, hammer in hand, and he notices her a few feet away. He waves her over and smiles. She walks over to him, "Ah, the Mighty Thor, you grace us with your presence."

He laughs, "Yes, I, the mighty Thor, God of Thunder, all shall worship me." He has a deep Australian accent that Kate is very fond of. She remembers how she met him and many of the other actors when they got together with Kenneth to get introductions in order. She was able to get to know a little bit about him and the others.

"Are you ready for this?" he asks an underlying excitement in his voice.

"Yes, I can't wait for filming to start," she mirrors the same excitement in her own voice.

"It's quite wonderful to know you feel that way," says a voice with an older Welsh accent. Kate turns around and is met with a kind face, a man who is dressed in royal armor, much worthy of a king, a golden eye piece covering his right eye.

"Anthony," Kate holds awe in her voice, "You really are Odin." He smiles down at her as he says, "Well, that is who I hope to be portraying today, but thank you, it raises my confidence."

"That's the best part I think," she says addressing both Chris and Anthony, "When you act you get the chance to be someone completely different: someone magical, someone villainous, or hey even a genius."

"That's what makes it all the more fun," Chris chimes in a grin spread across his face.

"Ah, the beauty of acting," Anthony says a bit of nostalgia in his voice, "It's quite remarkable isn't it?" Kate nods and grins, excitement welling up inside.

"Everyone, it is time for the festivities to begin!" yells a familiar voice as everyone turns to where it came from. Kate notices Ken standing on one of the set platforms dressed in dress pants and a button down gray shirt. He seems ready and prepared for everything to start. His eyes travel along the crowd as he says, "I hope you all are as excited to begin as I am. I look forward to working with all of you. Let us all do the absolute best that we can do, alright?" Many heads begin moving as they nod as others voice their responses with _Yes! _or _Alright!_. Kate looks around at all the different people her eyes settling upon a man clad in a combination of leather and armor, accentuated with the color green. She smiles as she recognizes him. Almost as if he can feel eyes on him Tom turns and his eyes find hers. He smiles when he notices her and mouths silently, _You ready? _She nods.

"If everyone is ready, let us begin," Ken says. And everyone begins to move.


	5. Chapter 5: A Disrupted Coronation

I'm sorry about my slow updates of chapters lol. With school and work and never ending drama I barely have any time to write. I'm gonna do my best to at least get a chapter up weekly and if anything maybe 2 a week if I'm not so busy. I have a few exams this week so I'll be studying mostly but I'll still try to get a chapter up. I want more Hiddles and Loki and hopefully whoever is reading this is eager for more as well lol :P

Finally an Echo chapter which I'm really excited about. Her story is going to follow the movie so there are familiar scenes and dialogue. I won't be going into detail with every scene of the movie of course but to those of you who have watched the movie you'll notice how I integrate some scenes and dialogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and dialogue from Thor (and for future reference The Avengers). They are property of Marvel. The only character that is mine is Echo.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Echo: A Disrupted Coronation

The silhouette of a man is seen beyond the flame as he steps through the hall doors. He descends the steps and walks down the empty, golden hallway. He is dressed in armor and black leather, a red cape cascading down behind him. He is Thor.

He stops at the end of the hallway before a staircase that will lead him to the Great Hall as another man appears from behind a pillar and walks to Thor's side. Loki is his name and he is dressed in similar attire with a shade of green to his leather as well as the cape draped behind him.

"Nervous brother?" Loki questions. Thor with s smug expression on his face says, "Have you ever known me to be nervous?" Loki references to the time in Nornheim where Thor claims he wasn't nervous and was able to save everyone by fighting hundreds of warriors.

"As I recall I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape," Loki says a mocking grin forming. Thor chuckles and says, "Ah yes, well, some do battle, while others just do tricks." A man who has brought them some wine overhears their conversation and tries not to laugh but a small chuckle escapes. Loki notices this and gestures to the cup with his right hand. The wine turns into small snakes and slithers out of the cup, frightening the attendant, making him drop the tray.

"Loki," Thor says feigning disappointment, "That was a waste of good wine."

"Oh it was just a bit of fun. Right my friend?" Loki asks with a smile. The attendant eyes Loki warily as he hands Thor his helmet.

"Nice feathers," Loki says referencing to Thor's helmet. He eyes him sharply and says, "You really don't want to start this now, do you, Cow?" Thor is referencing to Loki's helmet that holds two long horns that curl backwards towards the top.

"I was being sincere!" Loki says genuinely shocked.

"You are incapable of sincerity," Thor says. Loki's smile disappears as he stares at his brother, "Am I?"

"I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother, and my friend," Loki says looking away for a moment, "Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt, that I love you." Thor searches his eyes for any sign of trickery or lies but finds none and finally says placing his hand on Loki's shoulder, "Thank you." They both watch each other for a brief moment and then Loki breaks the moment by saying jokingly, "Now give us a kiss." Thor laughs turning away, Loki laughing as well.

A slender figure appears at the head of the steps and asks, "Do my ears deceive me, or are my boys truly playing nice?"

"No games here, my dear Echo," Loki says looking up at the woman he cares for. She smiles when his emerald, green eyes reach her deep, blue ones.

She descends the steps towards them her dark, rich auburn hair rustling softly. She is wearing a mix of dark blue and black leather, gold snaking its way throughout making intricate, swirled designs. Armor placed at vital points of her body a dark, blue cape hugging her body. Her outfit is smaller, more refined to allow ease of movement as opposed to the more bulk of armor the two men wear. She makes her way to Loki's side and turns to take a look at both of them.

"My brother, you say you are envious of me, but I am most certainly envious of you to have such a beautiful woman at your side," Thor says eyeing her up and down. Loki looks to her smiling, "Yes, she is truly lovely isn't she?" Echo blushes lightly and turns away, "You both flatter me too much."

Both brothers laugh softly as Thor looks down feeling the weight of his helmet in his hand. It hits him as his smile disappears. Echo senses this and turns to look at him, "Thor, what is wrong?" He looks straight ahead, his voice just above a whisper, "Truly, how do I look?" A small smile forms on Echo's lips her eyes softening as she looks to Loki. He smiles softly understanding what she wishes from him. He looks over to his brother and says earnestly, "Like a king." Silence fills the hallway they are in.

"It's time," Echo says staring straight ahead.

"You both go ahead," Thor urges, "I'll be along." Echo nods and looks to Loki as he hesitates, "Shall we?" He looks to her and nods, "Yes, we shall." He holds out him arm to her and she takes it feeling that ever sweet, ever familiar electric sensation as it travels from her hand and throughout making her heart race. She wonders once again if not only he notices the beating of her heart, but if he feels the same electricity run through him as it does her. They ascend the steps leaving Thor for a moment alone. They step through two large doors and gaze upon a very large hall filled with people. The crowd cheers as Loki and Echo walk down the golden walkway, two rows of guards on both sides of them stern and at attention. They are followed by the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Ahead of them sits King Odin in all his glory Gungnir, his golden spear, in hand. Frigga his beautiful and ever-loving wife stands at his side dressed in a long white dress, laced in golden silk, her hair like golden locks themselves curled and pinned up. As they reach the steps directly in front of Odin, Loki and Echo separate as she joins Frigga at her side. Loki stands off to the side, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif standing in a row descending the steps.

The crowd goes quiet as they wonder where Thor is. Echo looks to Odin and sees he isn't pleased. Her brows furrow, her eyes showing concern as she turns and stares out towards the entrance.

_Where are you, Thor? _She asks herself. He emerges suddenly, raising his hammer. The crowd cheers loudly. He strides down the walkway repeatedly raising Mjolnir and roaring proudly, enticing the crowd more as their cheers rise in volume. He reaches the foot of the steps and kneels on one knee, his gaze finding his father's. Odin stands and strikes Gungnir against the ground, the sound reverberates throughout the hall silencing all. Odin looks to his son concern written on his face. He worries for Thor, fears he is not ready. He takes a long deep breath and then speaks, "Thor, Odinson, my heir, my first-born." Odin practically chokes on the words as tears form in his eyes and yet he regains his composure and continues to speak. He talks of Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, and how it is a weapon and yet a tool, something worthy of a king. He speaks of how he has defended the Nine Realms for quite some time and how it is time for a new king to rise to defend them.

Two guards descend the stairs of The Vault: an area hidden in the palace, a place where weapons, taken from those who wished only for destruction and power, are held. They walk down the walkway towards a blue casket at the end. A never-ending mixture of ice-cold blues, churn inside it. A weapon used by the Frost Giants, from the realm of Jotunheim, to try and bring all the realms to worlds of ice. Odin and his army gathered together and defeated them in a bloody, vicious war. They took the casket it and hid it inside The Vault to keep it away from the wrong hands. To this day it still lays hidden.

A cold chill begins to surface in The Vault. The guards rub their shoulders to wade off the cold and eye each other warily. They turn and walk swiftly towards the steps that lead outside The Vault. But they aren't fast enough as three large, blue human-like creatures appear from behind a wall. The guards attempt to draw their weapons but to no avail, as one is stabbed by a frost giant, its arm transformed into a frozen, spiked weapon. One of the other giants grabs the other guard by his throat and breaks it, killing him instantly. The three frost giants run to the casket and one picks it up. They turn to leave.

Thor looks to his father with sincerity and admiration as he continues to speak.

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asks his voice serious.

"I swear," Thor replies.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside," Odin pauses for a brief moment, "all selfish ambition and pledge yourself to the good of the Realms?" Thor raises his hammer with a smile as he yells out, "I swear!"

Echo watches Thor and sees his eagerness in what is about to be proclaimed. She also worries that he may not be ready. She knows full well his headstrong and stubborn nature. She wonders if he will truly be able to push that aside to be not only a strong king, but a wise one. She bows her head for a moment taking her thoughts in and breathing deeply. She senses something. It feels wrong. Cold. Her heart begins to race as unease snakes its way into her veins. She looks up to Odin as he says, "Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-"

"Frost giants," Echo whispers under her breath, silencing Odin as he senses what she sees: frost giants stealing the casket.

The frost giants are running down the hall as the latticework behind where the casket had stood begins to dissipate and retract a very large, human-looking, metal-like figure appears from beyond it, The Destroyer. Its face lifts, retreating into itself revealing a fiery flame forming inside. The flame bursts outward as a beam targeting the frost giants. It obliterates them instantly one by one, the casket falling to the ground. The Destroyer walks to the casket and picks it up, placing it back on the pedestal where it was held. It disappears back behind the latticework as it restores itself.

The group which included Echo, Thor, Loki, Sif, the Warriors Three and Odin all raced to The Vault. Odin dismissed Sif and the warriors heading inside The Vault with his sons and Echo following. They survey the destruction as they walk towards where the casket rests. The walls are covered in ice; a cold chill blankets The Vault. The guards lay dead half covered in ice.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor yells angrily. Echo sighs heavily at Thor's words. Loki places a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Thor, they already have," she says her face holding a solemn expression.

"Yes, they've paid with their lives," Odin says examining the casket, "The Destroyer did its work, and the casket is safe. All is well."

"All is well? They broke into the weapons vault!" Thor voice rises as he continues, "If they had stolen even one of these relics-"

"They didn't," Odin says, interrupting Thor, his voice retaining its calm.

"Well I want to know why?!" Thor demands.

"I have a truce with Laufey, king of the Jotuns."

"He just broke your truce!" Thor continues his anger far from receding, "They know you are vulnerable."

"What action would you take?" Odin asks turning to look at Thor.

"March into Jotunheim, as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits."

"You are thinking only as a warrior," Odin says disappointment in his voice.

"This was an act of war!" Thor yells.

"It was an act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"They got this far!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be dealt with," Odin keeps his voice steady trying his best to reason with his headstrong son.

"As King of Asgard, I would-"

"But you are not King!" Odin yells breaking his calm composure, "Not yet." Thor stares at his father and knows there is nothing else he can say. Frustrated he turns and storms off out of The Vault. Echo closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She opens them to see familiar green eyes staring back at her, filled with concern. She wishes there was a way Thor could understand, that he could see that his father does what he does for the good of the kingdom and all the Nine Realms.

"Will you go to him?" Echo urges Loki, "He always seems to listen to you."

"And what of you?" he asks wishing not to go and tend to his troublesome brother and to just stay with her.

"I'll be along," she says taking his hand and squeezing it gently, "Please Loki." He nods reluctantly and turns to leave. She watches him disappear through The Vault doors. She hears a heavy sigh come from Odin and turns seeing his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes.

"You mustn't worry, my king, he will learn, in time," Echo says trying to reassure him, but to no avail.

"I fear time is no longer on our side," he says softly, exhaustion written in his face. He looks up to see worry in her eyes and gives her a soft smile, "Now Echo, I have told you many times that you need not to address me as "king," you know you are family."

She remembers the day she first met Odin and what he did for her, "You saved my life, Odin, and I am truly grateful for that. I am in your debt." She bows her head. He walks to her and takes her chin in his hand lifting her face so his eyes meet hers.

"To me, you are the daughter I never had," he says sincerely.

"You are like a father to me Odin, and Frigga, like a mother," she says, "Which is why I dedicated my life to protecting you and your family as well as the Nine Realms."

"You hold the name as Guardian but know that there are many who will fight with you," he says placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Know that this burden is not yours alone to bear." She nods thinking about his words.

Odin suddenly remembers something he's been meaning to ask her, "Echo, have you and Loki made a decision on a day?" She smiles at his question, thinking about how she and Loki will soon be married.

"We wish for it to be soon, but we will wait until everything is settled," she says. Even though she tries to hide her disappointment Odin can sense it. Before he can say anything to comfort her she gives him a small smile, "I will go to Thor."

She turns to leave her smile disappearing, "I'll try my best to keep him out of trouble, as always."


	6. Chapter 6: Hot Chocolate

_So sorry this chapter took so long. I was just so busy. But I'm happy with the way this one came out. So much cute Hiddles stuff. I swear is it possible to be in love with a character in your story, even if he's bsed on someone in real life lol cause wow I just am so happy that it's coming out the way it is. I'm trying to portray him as how I see him and as accurately as I can. I hope I'm doing a good job. Tell me what you think about this chapter and the others. :) Next one should be up soon. It'll be Echo's turn again. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hot Chocolate

"I have to say the way they made those frost giants is remarkable," Kate says awe prevalent in her voice, "I admit though I do not envy the people who have to sit there for hours getting that make-up done." She leans back on the bench acutely aware of Tom sitting next to her. He laughs and looks at her as he says, "I admire their patience, a great deal. I know I have to spend quite some time getting my leather and armor on. It is no easy task, especially for the ones who have to do the make-up and dress the actors. I appreciate what they do."

She looks at him modestly as she says, "You know what I admire?" He gives her a questioning look.

"How humble you are," she smiles.

"Oh, bless you for saying that, Kate," he says looking at her sincerely, "You are very kind." She blushes slightly and looks out into the distance to avoid his gaze, watching people walking and conversing, as she says, "Well I've made it a habit to be kind and patient with whoever I work with because, honestly, I know how it feels when people are rude and pressure you. It's not fun that's for sure." She thinks back to the times at her waitressing job and how she had more days than not filled with people rushing her and complaining, and those who were just plain rude to her. She did her best to be as kind and accommodating as she could for her customers but that wasn't always enough, people were still rude. On more than one occasion she wished she'd quit.

"What are you thinking about?" Tom asks, interrupting her thoughts, after he noticed she had gone quiet.

"Oh, um," she regains her composure and looks at him, "Just about my waitressing job I have between films and shows. I deal with rude people on a daily basis there. Of course there are those kind people you get now and then, but it wears on you at times, you know."

Tom's brows furrow in concern as he says, "You mustn't let it bother you. There's no doubt in my mind you are a wonderful waitress." She smiles and looks down fidgeting with the sleeves of her pull-over sweater as she says, "You're sweet. Thank you." He places his hand on hers and it makes her heart skip a beat, "Look at me sweetheart." She complies as her heart beats faster, making it hard to breathe. No one's ever made her feel like this before, it's a little unnerving, yet enticing. Even on set she's so aware of him and how easy it is to work with him. She's completely comfortable with him.

"Don't you ever let anyone make you feel like you are not good enough," he says, his gaze serious, "You are an extraordinary woman, and I am truly happy to have met you. Know that your life is yours to live and as long as you are following your dreams, that is what is important." She watches him for a moment, unsure of what to say. She then smiles and takes his hand, squeezing it, "You are a good man Tom, with a loving heart. Never change. No matter what happens, promise me you'll never change." He smiles and squeezes her hand back, "I promise."

Kate looks out towards a group of people laughing over a conversation they were having. She recognizes one of them as Jessica. All eyes seem to be on her as the group continues to walk. Kate is happy knowing Jess was able to come a bit out of her shell. She looks at Tom as she asks, "Want to go for a walk?"

"I would love to," he says smiling at her. She smiles back as they get up from the bench and start walking. They pass different people, some who recognize them from the set and wave. They both smile and wave back.

"Want to play a game?" Kate asks smiling as she looks out as they pass trailers and bustling people.

"Sure," he says.

"It's called curious questions. I ask you something about yourself, and you answer, and then vice-versa," she turns to him and eyes him curiously wondering if he'd be willing to answer questions about himself. He smiles at her and says, "Sounds quite fun. You can ask first."

"Okay then, let's start simple, what's your favorite color?" she asks him. He's quiet for a moment and then says, "It's a tie between gray and blue. I'm unable to choose." He chuckles lightly and looks to her as he asks, "What about yours?"

"Well, I'm a bit conflicted as well between red and blue, but I think I'd definitely lean more towards blue," she says, "You can ask a different question, since you said the same one as me."

"Hmmm, how about your favorite film?" he asks, watching her. She smiles big and looks at him with a 'Are you serious?' look.

"That is so going to be impossible for me to answer," she chuckles lightly, "I'm a movie fanatic. I collect them honestly. Ooh this is going to be hard, let me think." Amused by what she said he waits patiently while she thinks. She glances up at the sky as they continue to walk and thinks back, replaying images of the movies in her collection. She remembers one that she watches often that never seems to get old. It always entertains her no matter how many times she watches it.

"So I think this could be my favorite. _Pride and Prejudice _the 2005 version with Kiera Knightly and Matthew McFayden," it brings a smile to her face as she thinks about the movie, "I guess it has to do a lot with the romance and that time period. I've always been fascinated with that time. The courting and the balls, even the clothing I thought was cute. Not saying I would like to wear dresses all the time, but I guess, I admit, I like dressing up from time to time. I've always wanted to go to a ball and the dancing seemed like so much fun."

He continues to smile as he watches her, genuinely interested in everything she says.

"Oh, ugh, "she groans, "Now I'm rambling." He laughs at that and then says, "Oh no, darling, it's fine. I'm rather interested." She blushes when she hears him call her "darling."

"There is something very captivating about that time. Jane Austen herself was very gifted in portraying love, emotion, longing, and much more. She also knew how to add humor very intricately to make them quite entertaining stories," he says continuing.

"She really was a wonderful writer," she says, "She portrayed love in such a beautiful and powerful way, even if they were tragic loves. It's not so much like that these days. This is embarrassing to admit.." She pauses unsure of whether or not to continue.

"Go on," he says watching her closely. She looks to him and sees that he is patiently waiting to hear what's next.

"It's like this. Romance, the pursuit of love, isn't portrayed the way it once was, like how Jane did it. I mean I read often and most of the time it's the same thing. Guy and girl meet. They get to know each other. They like each other. Kiss and whatnot then get together. Some crazy event happens, especially if it's a fantasy novel and then there's a happy ending 9 times out of 10. Some writers can write it well and it entertains me but that's not the way life is. What happens next after they get their happily ever after, if that's even what it is, I mean come on, they may not even stay together if it was real life. Okay so now I'm reading way too much into it and I'm so rambling," she takes a deep breath and glances at him to see if he's bothered or annoyed, he isn't in the slightest, so she continues, "What I mean to say is I want the whole thing you know. I want to have that person who makes me feel like no other, most of all makes me feel alive. Because for a long time in my life I hadn't and even now it still lingers. Someone I can laugh with and share everything with. And here's the embarrassing part, I've kinda always fantasized about, you know, going to a ball. Masquerade has always been appealing: the mystery, the seduction, the search for your partner, and so on. And now I am done cause I just ramble beyond what rambling even is, so I'll shut up now."

He laughs again and takes her hand stopping them from walking, "Kate, I am not whatsoever bothered by your so-called rambling. I'm actually quite fond of it. You can talk as much as you like. Besides it means I will get to know you more. And to respond to everything you've said I know you'll be given that. You deserve everything you want and so much more."

She smiles and squeezes his hand. Her hand tingles in his. She wonders if he feels it too. She's curious.

_Why do simple things like this, feel so completely different with him? _she asks herself, _And why can't I seem shut up? _She laughs silently to herself.

"Thank you, Tom, but you know what if I want to get to know you more?" she asks as she gestures for them to keep walking, he complies, "I mean, I won't be able to if I don't stop talking." She gives him a teasing grin.

"Well, I suppose we need to continue our game then," he eyes her mischievously, urging her to continue the game.

She laughs and says, "Oh, well then, where were we? Movies. Oh yes. I told you mine, so, what's yours?"

"Hmmm, that's a difficult one for me as well; I'm also an avid collector," he glances her way and she chuckles, shaking her head.

"I would have to say though, that it would be the movie _Heat _directed by Michael Mann, with Al Pacino and Robert DeNiro as the leads."

Kate bites her lip realizing that she actually hasn't seen that movie. Almost as if he's able to read her mind he says, "We can watch it sometime if you want, or I could let you borrow it?"

"I'd like that," she says, looking over at him, "To watch it together sometime, I mean."

He smiles at her words, "Did you want to ask me another question?"

Kate thinks for a moment before she responds, "Are you happy?"

He's quiet and she worries if it's too uncomfortable a question to have asked. He takes a deep breath and then says, "I believe I'm content with the way things are. I feel there is always more to come down the road and more chances to find happiness. Life has a way of trying to keep it from you, but so long as you keep moving forward and keep doing what's important then you will have it. I am happy, but there are always going to be more ways to be even happier." He gives her a soft smile and she gets a bit lost in her thoughts as she replays what he said in her head. She's eager to know more about him, about what makes him smile and laugh, and even what makes him angry or hurt. She wants to share with him the good and bad of her life so far and for him to do the same with her. She realizes then that she does have feelings for him. This she must keep to herself though for she fears of what he would think if he knew. She wants to get to know him more before she pursues anything.

He's curious about what she's thinking about and wants to ask her about it. A cold breeze blows harshly and Kate shivers slightly and pulls her sweater tighter around her. His concern changes from her thoughts to the fact she is cold.

"Here," he says taking his black leather jacket off as they stop walking for a moment, "It is chilly out today, much more so than usual." She shakes her head as she says, "No, Tom, really I'm fine. I don't want you getting cold, or even worse sick, cause of me."

He gives her a sweet 'Are you serious?' look, "Darling, I'm perfectly fine. This'll warm you up a bit. Please, I insist. I don't want you to get sick either." She glares at him, but she can't help a smile forming on her face. Inside she's actually quite ecstatic he's giving her his jacket to wear. She just doesn't want him to know that. She bet's it smells like him and whatever cologne he wears. She takes it trying to feign stubbornness as she says, "Fine, but now we should get inside somewhere. I don't want to be responsible for getting you sick. I'd feel bad."

She puts it on as he laughs. It's warm and it smells like him a mixture of chocolate and a woodsy smell with hints of citrus. It's quite the odd combination but it mixes well. She's all giddy inside thinking about how good it smells. She does everything she can to keep her composure.

"So, whose trailer should we go too?" she asks him, "Thank you, by the way, for letting me wear your jacket."

"You're very welcome," he says smiling, "And it's up to you. I don't mind either way."

"How about yours then?" she asks. He nods and says, "Sure." He slips his arm around her waist and pulls her close, "To keep you a little warmer." Her heart is pounding again as she slips her arm around his waist as they start walking. She tries to keep herself from blushing so much. She worries he'll notice. He either doesn't mind or doesn't notice as she takes a glance up at him.

_He seems happy, _she thinks, _If he is, then so am I. _

They make their way to his trailer. He moves away from her to open the door and she feels the emptiness hit her immediately from the lack of his embrace. He gestures for her to step inside and she does. She's suddenly hit with a familiar woodsy smell like from his jacket once she's inside. She looks around and notices an unlit candle on the dining table. He follows her gaze to the table and says, "I'm very fond of candles and there many different scents. Right now, I'm going through a "forest" phase, if that's what you might call it." He laughs and she can't help but laugh a little herself.

"Well that's interesting," she says, never tired of the never-ending surprises she has about him.

"It's got a hint of citrus in it as well," he says walking over and picking up the candle checking the label.

She looks around the trailer as she takes everything in. The design is similar to hers but he has quite a lot of different things scattered around. There's a quilt laid neatly on the couch with a plethora of different colors on it. They blend in a way that shows a beautiful scene of a forest: birds hidden in the trees, sunlight peering out all over. He notices her looking at it and says, "My mother made it for me. I seem to travel more lately and it's nice to keep something from my home with me."

"She's really good, I mean this is beautiful the way it's done," she proclaims. He smiles at her as he says, "Thank you. She'd be happy to hear that."

Her eyes stray from the quilt as she continues to look around. It's put together quite well.

_He must like to keep things neat, _she thinks. She notices a stack of DVD's and books next to each other on a table next to the couch. She moves to them and leans down to take a look. She recognizes some movies she's seen including, _Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls. _She laughs silently to herself remembering that movie. She always sees the movie _Heat _which he mentioned earlier. The books are a bit unfamiliar to her. She notices they seem to be quite a few different philosophy books.

"I'm quite fascinated in things like that," he says, "Reading different things about our world and humanity. It's interesting."

"They really can be," she says straightening up to look at him, "I don't read them often but they can really make you think about your life and the universe. They have a knack for changing my perspective on things sometimes." She smiles as he says, "Yes, they like to do that." She laughs at that.

"Take a seat," he says, looking to the couch, "And why not get something to warm us both up, do you like hot chocolate?"

"Sure," she says as she sits down. It's warmer in the trailer so she takes the coat and he sweater off. She places them both on her lap not wanting to let go of the coat completely, just yet.

"Chocolate, I admit, is one of my favorite foods," he says, chuckling as he gets some pots from a cupboard above the stove as well as some bowls, "I can't help it. It's very good." She laughs as she says, "It really is SO good. And there are just so many different types you can choose from. It's definitely one of my favorites too."

"Well then, I hope you'll like the hot chocolate I'm making," he opens the fridge and takes out milk and what looks like bars of chocolate. She's curious as to why he's got all those things out. She's never seen that being the way to make it. She remembers her sister making it a lot, it being her favorite drink, and using a powdered mix. She gets up from the couch and walks over to him wanting to see what he's doing.

"Why do you need all these things?" she asks, "Don't you use like a powder or something to make it?" He glances over at her as he smiles and says, "This way is homemade and trust me darling it tastes much better."

She watches him as he takes out a knife and cuts the chocolate into small pieces. He does it so fluently she realizes he must do it often. He pours the milk in the pot and begins to heat it on the stove. The chocolate pieces end up in a bowl. Once the milk is heated enough he pours a little into the bowl to melt the chocolate.

"Want to help?" he asks, noticing how patiently she was watching. She smiles and nods. He gives her a spoon and says, "Help me mix the chocolate and milk together so it blends." She complies as she begins stirring the chocolate and milk. He's watching her intently with a kind smile. He adds more milk as she continues to stir. A chocolate smell begins to fill her nose and she wonders if this is why he has a scent of chocolate to him.

He adds the last bit of milk and she stirs it until he says, "Good, I think it's done. Thank you very much for your help darling." She smiles as she says, "My pleasure." He pours the now hot chocolate into a mug for both of them. He hands one to her as he says, "Just be careful, it's a bit hot." She nods as she takes it and heads back to sit on the couch, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I was happy to do it," he says smiling as he heads over to sit next to her on the couch, "Besides it's not often I get to make my homemade hot chocolate for someone."

They sit there and sip there hot chocolate and talk about different things from movies, to funny stories long into the late hours of the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Jotunheim

_So sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up guys. With Hurricane Sandy I hadn't had power for some time and then school was canceled(which was good) but I couldn't even write there. Then work was hectic and things have just been pretty busy lately. But this is a long chapter, the longest one yet and it's an Echo one. I'm not sure how everyone feels about her yet but this chapter definitely broadened things and delve more into her character and the relationship between her and Loki. Also I noticed that I got a bunch more followers after that last one and I thank you guys so much :) I'm glad you are liking it. The next one is going to be a Tom one again. That should be quicker cause it's so much easier to write about him and Kate then big battle scenes and angry gods lol. I'll do my absolute best to get it up before the end of the week. I can't promise it but I will try. So thank you for being patient with me and enjoy this next chapter. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jotunheim

Thor storms into the dining hall, anger coursing through his veins. He's angry with his father; he doesn't understand why the All-Father refuses to punish the Jotuns for their transgression. He feels if he were king he'd have taken an army into Jotunheim. He searches for a way to vent his anger at the situation: about not becoming king and also not being able to reason with his father.

Loki walks silently into the room and gazes upon his brother. Thor looks to the dining table which is neatly plaid in assortments of food, golden plates, wine goblets and utensils. He finds the display infuriating.

_That was made to be my meal as king, _he thinks. He stomps towards it and lifts the table from underneath flipping it over. The contents scatter all over as the table lands on its opposite side. Loki shakes his head, a little embarrassed to be in the room right now.

_Why does he always feel the need to draw attention to himself? It's humiliating to say the least. _

Thor after flipping the table takes a deep breath and walks over to sit on the stairs, his anger still relatively apparent. Loki walks over to him and Thor senses him before he sits next to him.

"It's not wise to be in my presence right now brother," Thor says.

"When have you ever known me to be wise?" Loki says teasingly as he sits down and looks to his brother.

Sif and the Warriors Three walk into the dining hall and take in the scene before them. Sif is dressed in her armor from the ceremony her weapons now holstered to her sides. She has long black hair up in a pony-tail and her dark eyes survey the room. Volstagg has shock written all over his face. He is a larger man with a long, scruffy ginger-colored beard, dressed in armor fit only for one of the Warriors Three. Hogun looks greatly displeased as he looks around. He has dark black hair and is of Asian descent, yet quite skilled in his speed as a warrior. Fandral snickers as he sees everything scattered all over the floor. He has short blonde hair and scruffy beard, yet he has a confident air about him. He's not easily swayed by negative things.

"Redecorating are we?" Sif asks sarcastically looking to Thor.

"What's this?!" Volstagg exclaims as he sees all the food lying all over the ground. His stomach grumbles wanting to eat it. He looks and finds some meats and bread. He picks them up and begins to stack it together avoiding the fact it was momentarily on the ground.

"This was to be my day of triumph," Thor says frustration filling his voice.

Echo appears suddenly, in the doorway, out of thin air, having teleported to the dining hall. No one seems alarmed at her sudden appearance, very aware of the fact that only a very few in the kingdom have that ability. She looks to Loki and Thor and walks over to them.

"It will be. In time," Loki says as he leans over closer to Thor, "If it's any consolation, I think you're right."

Thor looks to him curiously as he continues, "About the Frost Giants, about everything. If a few of them could infiltrate our defenses, what's to stop them from coming here with a whole army?"

"Yes, exactly!" Thor exclaims.

"But there's nothing we can do without defying Father," Loki says. Thor thinks about his words for a moment and smiles. Loki recognizes the look he wears and concern grows in his eyes, "No, no, no, no, no, no! I know that look!"

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders," Thor says standing up.

"It's madness!" Loki shouts.

"Thor your father and I will take care of our defenses and figure out how they got in, there is no need for rash action, "Echo says raising her hands trying to show him to think things through first. Loki practically flinches at her words. He realizes if she finds out it was him who let the frost giants in that it wouldn't turn out well for him. He worries what she will think of him. He only meant it as a little fun, not for it to turn into a mess he now has no way to clean up.

"What is this so-called madness?" Volstagg asks.

"We're going to Jotunheim," Thor says his resolve made. Echo sighs heavily as the room grows silent, not wanting to believe Thor's words. Fandral is the first to speak, "This is not like a trip to Earth, where you conjure up a little lightning and the mortals worship you, this is Jotunheim."

"He's right, we'd be walking to our deaths," Echo says starting to get a little irritated. She cares about Thor but his rash nature makes it difficult to stop him once he gets his mind set on something.

"Thor, of all the laws of Asgard, this is one you must not break, "Sif says trying to reason with him. Loki watches with concern, and lowers his head, his hand reaching has face to try and relieve building tension.

"If the frost giants don't kill you, your father will!" Volstagg yells.

"My father fought into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket. We'd only be looking for answers," Thor says.

"It is forbidden!" Sif shouts.

Thor laughs and says charismatically, "My friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together?"

He begins to turn to each of his friends and plays on what makes each of them unique. He attempts to flatter each of them to join his cause. He references bringing Volstagg to such rich and succulent food. He chuckles remembering the fond memories. He has Fandral reminisce on all the beautiful and exotic maidens he's been accustomed too. He smiles as he remembers. Hogun remembers the many glorious battles Thor refers to and relishes in the excitement he always felt whenever he entered a battle.

"And who proved wrong all who believed that a beautiful maiden could be the fiercest of warriors in all the Realms?"

"I did, "Sif says proudly.

"True. But I supported you, "Thor says.

"And Echo are you not the one who is proclaimed as Guardian of the Realms and has fought gallantly at our side so many times, to protect us all?"

"I am," she says, "But Thor even my power can be limited. A place such as Jotunheim is not one to tread through with such small numbers."

He eyes her like he can't believe those words just came from her mouth, "Now Echo, you don't doubt your title as Guardian, now do you?"

She looks at him a little shocked realizing he's challenging her, but blushes even against her will.

"N-No, "she stutters, "I only worry."

"Then you may worry, my dear friend, "he says walking towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him concerned, "But with you at our side, there is no way we will not come back." She shakes her head clearly still irritated with him, but she finally sighs in defeat. She turns away from him and looks at Loki who worries for her. He wishes his brother weren't so selfish and rash. That he would see the danger he's about to put all of them in.

Thor turns to look back at the others, "My friends, I ask of you, trust me now." They look to one another with concerned looks, but know there is no convincing him.

"Come now, you're not going to let me and my brother here take all the glory are you?" Thor says with a grin. Loki looks relatively shocked, yet inside he knew his brother would drag him into his mess, "What?"

"You are coming with me, are you not?" Thor asks. Loki is quiet for a moment but then smiles and says, "Of course. I wouldn't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone. I will stand by his side." As angry as he is with his brother for dragging him into it he truly cares for him and would not wish for him to make this journey alone, especially if Echo chooses to follow him. He would not dare leave the woman he loves in the hand of his reckless brother. He does not doubt her ability but he knows she would do something reckless if it meant saving someone she felt she needed to protect.

Echo's concern shifted to Loki the moment she heard Thor say he was going to bring him along. She thought maybe she could find a way to stop him if the others had refused to join but now that Loki was dragged in she knew she had no choice. She would not let him go to Jotunheim alone with Thor. His magic is powerful but she wouldn't be able to live with herself should something happen to him and she wasn't there to protect him. They look to one another and share a silent moment. They know that if one goes the other will follow. They both nod as the others say they are going to join Thor on his trek.

"My friends, we march to Jotunheim," he says his voice filled with excitement.

The group gathers together at the foot of the bridge that would lead them to the BiFrost. They all mount their own horse and urge them to gallop towards the Observatory. As they march across the expansive bridge its colors are ever changing. They ride forward passing the beautiful Asgardian landscape as they go. The large ocean spread out beneath them its water glistening. Large mountains are seen on the outskirts of the land, and as they continue down the bridge the city of Asgard, even with its towering architecture, shrinks in the distance.

They reach the Observatory where the machine that summons the BiFrost is kept. Heimdall, the god who watches over the BiFrost and all of Yggdrasil, stands at its entrance. His armor portrays his strength and his loyal nature. His armor holds its own shade of gold, and a helmet of horns rests upon his head. His leather holds a deep crimson color to it. A large sword is gripped between both hands. He has dark skin and eyes that shine a swirl of golden red. He watches the group curiously as they approach even though he was aware of their intentions before they even stepped foot out of the dining hall. His very keen senses allow him to hear and see almost all that goes on in Asgard and the Nine Realms.

The group dismounts their horses and walks towards Heimdall unsure of how they are going to find a way past him. Loki confident in his ability to string words says, "Let me handle this." He walks forward to speak with Heimdall.

"Good Heimdall-" Loki starts to say.

"You are not dressed warmly enough," he says interrupting Loki. The others eye each other warily.

"I'm sorry?" Loki questions.

"You think you can deceive me?" Heimdall asks his voice rising, "I who watch all."

"You must be mistaken. We're not-" Loki insists.

"Enough!" Thor yells stepping forward, clearly impatient. Loki goes quiet, yet irritation begins after being so rudely interrupted by his brother. Echo silently watches, distress written on her face. She worries about the events that are about to unfold.

"Heimdall, may we pass?" Thor asks as he continues to speak.

"For centuries I have guarded Asgard and its people from those who would do it harm. In all my time, never once has an enemy slipped by unnoticed. I wish to know how that happened," he says his eyes serious, yet with a hint of curiosity in them.

"Then tell no one where we have gone," Thor says as he steps past Heimdall and enters the Observatory. The others begin to move as Volstagg asks Loki mockingly, "What happened, silver tongue turn to lead?" Loki eyes him angrily and says, "Not quite. Get me off this bridge before it grumbles beneath your girth." Volstagg laughs as he disappears into the Observatory. Echo walks forward and places a light hand on Loki's arm. He turns to look at her, "We can turn back now. I surely would not mind it in the least." He glares at the entrance of the Observatory not wanting to deal with Thor and his band of imbeciles. Echo gives him a soft smile, "I would, but I'd be disobeying my promise." He looks to her curiously as she continues, "To protect you, your family, and those who need help."

He sighs in defeat, knowing he'll have no choice but to go if she does. He eyes her longingly and gives her a smile mimicking her own, "Well we wouldn't want you breaking your promise, now would we?" She gives him a kiss on the cheek and right then and there he wants to hold her tight and kiss her. Screw his brother and his apparent friends; he wants to leave with her now. He searches her eyes for some semblance of the same wish, and he sees it for a split moment, but then it vanishes. He takes a deep breath, knowing her resolve is set. He also knows he told his brother he would join him, and as frustrated as it makes him feel, he will stick with his decision.

They head inside the Observatory as the others gather onto the platform at the edge. Heimdall walks up a set of stairs in the center to a circular platform where the apparatus is held. He inserts his sword into the control panel to start the machine as electricity shoots out above him. The Observatory begins to rotate, its speed increases as it sets its direction. Once it locates it a large powerful beam of energy is released into the depths of the atmosphere. The group looks on at the ever changing colors, swirling violently with one another.

Heimdall speaks, his voice grave, "Know this. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. Should your return threaten the safety of this realm the BiFrost will remain closed and you will be left to die in Jotunheim." Nervous expressions form on all the groups' faces, except Thor. He grins arrogantly, "I have no plans to die today."

"None do," Heimdall says plunging his sword deeper into the control panel. Their bodies are pulled into the maelstrom, stretching them, their entire being elongated as they disappear into the BiFrost.

A hole rips its way open in the sky, the BiFrost shooting out of it. It crashes towards the ground. The group lands on their feet as the BiFrost vanishes out of thin air, leaving them on the icy landscape of Jotunheim. The group looks out into the land before them. It is solely covered in ice. Dark mountains of ice can be seen, chunks of ice break off of their edges.

"This realm is unstable," Echo says her brows furrow as she surveys the land, "We shouldn't be here."

"Do not worry, my friend," Thor says turning to her and giving her his attempt at a reassuring smile, "This won't take long." His eyes shine will the possibility of a battle ahead, betraying his earlier words of reassurance. Echo eyes him clearly irritated, but she keeps silent.

He ushers the group forward and they begin to move. They traverse beneath arches of ice and maneuver past breaking chunks of it. The structures of old have crumbled over time since the war that took place on the realm. The group, aside from Thor, grows wary as they continue to make their way deeper into Jotunheim. They finally reach an open area, the central plaza.

"Where are they?" Sif questions warily.

"Hiding, as cowards always do," Thor says as they continue on farther into the plaza. The group aside from Echo seems unaware of the figures shadowed by the pillars of ice begin to surround them. She grips Loki's arm and he stops in his tracks. He looks at her and sees her head move from side to side as she looks around them. He notices the anxiety in her eyes.

"We mustn't draw attention," she whispers, "If we try and run they will attack. We need to find a way to leave peacefully." He nods and takes her hand leading her to keep them with the group. He knows he now needs to figure out a way to get them out safely without starting a battle.

"Why are you here Asgardians?" asks an aged, yet powerful, voice from above a cragged cliff. It is Laufey, king of the Jotuns. He holds only animosity towards Asgard for his people's suffering, and he doesn't take kindly to the group who has now set foot on his realm.

"You are-" Thor attempts to ask.

"I am Laufey, King of Jotunheim," he says not wanting to deal with these children before him, "And we know who you are, son of Odin. Now answer my question as to why you decided to bring your filth to my realm?" Thor clearly irritated yells, "We demand answers!"

"You demand?!" Laufey yells as he stands and looks down upon them.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" he asks not at all swayed by the building anger of the king.

"Odin's house is full of traitors," he says, a devious smile forming on his lips. The group eyes one another as confusion begins to form. Loki swallows, hoping his eyes don't betray him. He refuses to look at Echo now, knowing the moment she saw his eyes she'd know the truth. Echo herself doesn't understand the king's words. She wonders what he means, and she wants to hear more from him, but before she can say anything Thor continues angrily, "Don't insult my father's name with your lies!"

"Your father is nothing but a murderer. He stole what was ours, and our world was left in ruins from his war," Laufey says bitterly, yet his anger is still there, "And is that why you come here, Odinson? You crave battle. I see you for who you are; a boy who is trying so desperately to prove himself a man."

"Well this boy has grown tired of your mockery," he says as he steps forward his hammer gripped firmly in his hand, ready to strike. The Jotuns come forward and block him from going any further: the blue-skinned, eight foot tall giants. They are creatures to be feared and yet their obstacle only moves to infuriate Thor more. His brother finding his chance steps forward to him, Echo as well.

"Thor, look around you. We are clearly outnumbered," he implores, trying to make his brother see reason.

"Know your place, brother," Thor says, wanting nothing more than to destroy every Jotun before him. Echo clearly done with the whole situation says to Thor, anger in her voice, "Enough with your foolishness Thor. You are not only putting yourself in danger with your reckless attitude, you also put all of us, not to mention Asgard, in danger as well. Stop this now!" He looks to Echo and for a moment she catches a glimpse of regret in his eyes for his current actions, but it disappears the moment Laufey speaks again.

"You should listen to their counsel. You know not what you actions would unleash. Yet I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Thor glares at Laufey as Loki says, "We will accept your most gracious of offers." The others plead with Thor in their eyes, hoping he will accept and walk away. He does and he turns to walk away, but before they get the chance to leave a lone Jotun says, "Run home now, little princess." Echo sighs as she shuts her eyes and Loki only utters one word, "Damn."

An elated grin spreads across Thor's face at this change of events. He grips Mjolnir in his hand and spins around quickly slamming it into the Jotun forcing him to fly backwards into a pillar of ice. That attack sparked the rest of the Jotuns into action. They charge at the group from all sides. Each one of them spring into action ready to defend themselves.

Echo unsheathes a sword from its scabbard at her side. She teleports behind a charging Jotun and drives her sword into its back. A cry of pain is heard. It spins around and attempts to hit her with its fist. She raises her arms to protect her face, having strength greater than most, her block succeeds. She pushes the Jotun off and flame is sparked from her hands. A ring of fire surrounds the Jotun and then engulfs it. The Jotun cries out as it is being burned. Her attention is drawn away as other Jotuns approach her. Fire is not the only element at her disposal. Her foot shifts forward and the ice begins to crack and split in front of her. The Jotuns unprepared fall through the crack. She turns and grabs her sword from the charred body of the Jotun who had previously attacked her.

One after another the Jotuns converge on Thor yet each time he uses Mjolnir to strike against them. Each swing cracks into the hard skin of the Jotuns, shattering their insides and flinging them away, like rag dolls. Even after their comrades fall the Jotuns continue to charge at Thor their numbers growing as more appear.

Sif is using her spear, one of her many blades to fight the oncoming Jotuns. She makes them fall one after the other with some significant effort. Hogun with his speed dodges attacks and slices open the Jotuns that attack him. Fandral uses his sword to strike down the Jotuns. Their numbers seem endless as more keep coming. Loki with his speed and swiftness uses throwing knives to cut down the Jotuns. One comes towards him and he's backed to the edge of a cliff. The Jotun sneers, seeing his opportunity and takes it charging at Loki. He charges right through him and straight off the cliff as the real Loki appears behind a pillar. One of his many magic appeals, his replication one came in handy at this moment. Volstagg is attempting to fight of a particular Jotun but it catches him off guard and grabs his arm, squeezing. It breaks through his armor and reaches his skin, burning it. Volstagg cries out in pain as Sif drives her spear into the Jotun's back. It falls to the side as Volstagg yells out, "Don't let them touch you!"

Loki defends against multiple Jotuns but one grabs his arm and it burns through his armor; as it reaches his skin though it doesn't burn. His skin changes from the touch to a cold blue color. Loki and the Jotun eye each other for a moment, confusion filling his thoughts. Before he takes another moment to think about it he stabs the Jotun with a dagger and it falls over to die. The blue that had formed on his arm dissipates until it finally vanishes all together.

Five Jotuns surround Echo and she calculates quickly how to eliminate them. She moves quickly and low as a Jotun attempts a high blow. Its arm encased in ice, sharpened like a weapon, similar to the way the Jotun's had theirs when they killed the soldiers in the Vault. She slices two of the Jotuns at their waists and they double over in pain. Another Jotun slams its fist into the ground ice being forced up from the ground in sharpened icicles directed at Echo. She dodges it, barely. She doesn't realize though that by doing so she put herself right in the line of an attack by another Jotun. Its arm encased in ice, in an uppercut motion, attacks her. She staggers, unable to defend herself from an attack like that as the ice slices into her skin, from her stomach driving up to her chest. She falls backwards as she screams out in agonizing pain. Loki stops as he turns to locate Echo, fear written on his face. He locates her as the Jotun who previously struck her attempts attack as she looks up from the ground, panic in her eyes. Loki's breathing stops in his throat, everything seems to stand still. Hundreds of ideas play in his mind at a rapid pace of what he could possibly do to save her. His heart shatters realizing there is nothing he can do. He watches in horror as the Jotun goes for a fatal strike.

Echo shuts her eyes, and the Jotun relishes in her defeat. Little does it know that it wasn't a sign of surrender. When she opens them again her eyes radiate and swirl a fiery blue. An aura of energy surrounds her and she forces it outward. It sends the Jotuns surrounding her flying in all directions, slamming them into the ice. Loki rushes to her quickly disposing of any Jotun who gets in his way. He crouches down next to her and checks her wounds. She winces at his touch to her stomach and sucks in a painful breath to prevent from crying out. He notices and immediately stops.

"Can you stand?" he asks, his voice ragged with worry and fatigue. She nods and he helps her up as she uses his body for support. The Jotuns once again begin to converge on the both of them. Fandral is facing off against a lone Jotun and it attacks him in a familiar fashion as it slams its fist into the ground sending a shockwave of ice straight towards Fandral. Unable to defend himself a cluster of icicles shoot up from the ground and pierce his chest. He cries out. Loki kills the Jotun who attacked Fandral and then Hogun and Volstagg pull Fandral away from the icicles.

"We must go!" Loki yells as he watches the Jotuns advance on him and Echo. A thought flashes through Echo's mind as she realizes what she needs to do.

"THOR!" Sif yells and that seems to get his attention yet he is surrounded by Jotuns, many had chosen him as their target for he was the one who dishonored their king.

"Loki," Echo whispers, her voice strained. He looks down at her and sees her expression. Somehow he understands her intentions and begins to plead with her, "No, you can't. You don't have enough strength." The Jotuns are getting closer to them, hesitant, but still advancing. They are running out of time.

"You can help," she says as she leans away from him attempting to stand on her own. She can. He nods understanding setting in. He takes her hand as one of his own begins to glow a faint green. He's sharing his strength with her. She lets go of his hand and as her eyes shine that familiar blue again. A blue light begins to form beneath her feet and traces along the ice in separate lines. They form designs and connect with one another forming a large glyph etched into the ice. The Jotuns stop in their tracks unsure of what is about to happen. A soft smile forms as she relishes in their confusion. A force is exerted from where she stands and engulfs the surrounding area where the battle is taking place.

Everything has gone still, except for the group of warriors. The Jotuns have slowed almost completely. Unable to move forward or have any control over their body they stand as statues. That is one of Echo's most powerful abilities: the ability to manipulate time. Pain shoots through her body. Loki was right, she didn't have enough strength. Manipulating time was tiring enough on her body, but with her wounds and having already used a good deal of her power she was weakened. Thor looks to his friends and sees what has befallen them as he yells, "Run!" Echo's power is fading and the Jotuns are beginning to move faster. Her eyes flash once more as a wave of energy is released, forced out in all directions, as one final attempt. As it hits the Jotuns they are immediately incinerated and their ashes crumble to the ground. It clears a path for Thor and the others to escape. Echo's legs attempt to give out but Loki catches her.

"GO!" Thor yells as Jotuns begin to appear again, "I will fend them off!" Echo looks to him with fear in her eyes, but he gives her his arrogant grin. She knows it will take more than these Jotuns to get rid of him.

"Echo, can you run?!" Loki asks frantically. She nods knowing she needs to or it'll slow them down. Her whole body is screaming at her but she trudges forward as they begin to run. Laufey having watched over the events thus far uses his own power to release a beast encased in ice. Ice begins to cave away in between two pillars and a giant grotesque looking beast is released. Laufey orders it to chase after the group as Thor fights off oncoming Jotuns.

The group runs, two of their comrades gravelly injured, which makes it difficult. They dodge pieces of falling ice and jump over large gaps in the ground. The creature that follows them gets closer. Thor begins swinging Mjolnir in his hand, spinning it at a rapid pace. No Jotun is able to get near him and he raises Mjolnir as he calls down lightning from the sky. It strikes the hammer but does no harm to Thor. He then slams the hammer into the ground sending a shockwave outward in the direction his friends ran. The ground cracks and rumble is forced up and out in a wave. That sent rippling cracks in the ice throughout the area. The creature converges on the group and attempts to attack Sif but Thor's attack sent the ice beneath the creature to fall. It disappears through the ice and the group continues to run. They cry out for Heimdall to open the gate so they can go home, but nothing happens.

At the cliff's edge the group stands. The creature which they all thought fell into a bottomless abyss appears having crawled up the side of the cliff. The group had nowhere to run. The creature raises itself on its hind legs ready to attack. Thor spins Mjolnir once again rapidly and then raises it, sending himself soaring above Jotunheim. Mjolnir gives Thor the ability to fly. He flies through the air at a fast pace. The creature looms over the group and goes to strike but doesn't get the chance as Mjolnir and Thor pierce through the creature. It falls to the ground dead and slips off the edge of the cliff. Thor lands next to the group and turns to see that they are once again surrounded by Jotuns. Backed against the edge of the cliff there is nothing they can do and nowhere they can run. The Jotuns charge.

Once again the sky rips open as the BiFrost crashes to the ground of Jotunheim. A horse rearing appears and its rider, Odin. Thor ecstatic to see his father yells, "Father! We can finish them together!"

"Silence!" he seethes. The authority in his father's voice silences Thor. Laufey appears and approaches the AllFather. Odin tries to convince Laufey to stop what he is planning and that Thor's actions were that of only a boy. Laufey doesn't listen and says, "Diplomacy will no longer work. He will get what he came for, war, bloodshed, death."

"So be it," Odin says as an ice dagger forms in Laufey's hand. He strikes at Odin but he raises Gungnir and the BiFrost appears again throwing Laufey away in its force. It lifts the group off the ground as their bodies stretch once again and disappear into the BiFrost leaving behind the cold wasteland of Jotunheim.

The group appears back in the Observatory as Odin and Thor begin quarrelling with one another. Odin tosses Heimdall his sword and yells for the others to take Frandral and Echo to the Healing Room. Echo shakes her head at them and Loki, "I'm fine. Go. I'm staying." The others leave swiftly as Thor yells, "The Jotuns must fear me, just as they once feared you!" Loki and Echo watch on, he has a form grip on her knowing that her legs would surely give out should he let her go.

"That's pride and vanity talking. Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? About patience-"

"While you wait and be patient the Nine Realms laugh at us! The old ways are done! While you stand giving speeches, Asgard falls!" Thor yells interrupting Odin.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin yells.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" he yells back to his father who stands there stunned for a moment. Echo speaks then her voice laced with something dark, she had had enough of Thor's transgressions, "He does what is needed as king of Asgard, a lesson you should learn. No good king was ever made by thrusting himself into war at every chance that presented itself." Thor looked to her at an attempt to say something spiteful back but when he saw her broken, bloody, exhaustion prevalent on her face his breath caught in his throat. His father was right, he couldn't protect his friends.

Odin breaths heavily his words pained as he says, "Yes. I was a fool. To think you were ready." Loki calls out, "Father-" But he is cut off as Odin glares at him and yells at him, silencing Loki. A pained expression forms on his face wishing his father would listen to him for once. Echo squeezes his arm lightly attempting to reassure him but to no avail. They continue to watch as the events unfold.

"Thor Odinson, you have disobeyed a direct order from your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror of war!" Odin yells in a voice of authority he uses only as king. He thrusts Gungnir into the apparatus of the Observatory and it begins to move as electricity once again shoots out. Echo and Loki watch helpless to intervene. Odin steps forward his rage apparent. He begins to rip off the seals on Thor's armor and tears his cape off his back, "You are unworthy of these realms! Unworthy of your title! Unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed!" The expression on Thor's face was of pure pain and confusion. Realization continued to hit him of what he had done as his father speaks as Thor's armor begins to break and crumble, "I take from you, your power! In the name of my father, and his father before him, I CAST YOU OUT!" Electricity blasts out from Mjolnir and strikes Thor forcing him into the BiFrost. He disappears. Tears stream down Echo's face and tears threaten to fall from Loki's as watches in horror. Odin brings Mjolnir close to his face and whispers, "Who should ever hold this hammer, if he be worthy, shall posess the power of Thor." He throws Mjolnir into the BiFrost as it vanishes, its journey the same one as Thor's.

The doors to Echo's room open as Loki carries her inside cradled in his arms. After the events they both witnessed she couldn't muster any strength to move. Odin had bitterly ignored both of them as he left with tears in his eyes. Loki had picked her and made the long walk back to the castle. She had managed to stay conscious the entire time but they were silent until they reached her room. He walks to her bed and lets her down slowly wishing to stand even though her legs are shaking.

"Thank you," she says her voice practically a whisper. Thoughts are running through her head as she thinks of what needs to be done now. Loki unsure of what to say looks away focusing on the golden designs etched into the wall of her room.

"I will go to him. He needs someone to watch over him," Echo straining to get the words out. Loki looks to her as multiple emotions wash over his face. First confusion as to why she would leave now of all times. Next, worry because of her injuries and how she will be able to travel such a great distance in her condition. And finally anger at how even after everything she would choose to leave him and go to his brother. Why wouldn't she stay with him, he wondered. She should be anger at the danger he had put everyone in almost getting her killed in the process. He grinds his teeth together knowing this is typical of her and everyone else to choose Thor over him.

"Why?" he asks trying desperately to hide any hints of the emotions he was feeling. She looks up at him with sadness and understanding in her eyes. He can't hide what he's feeling from her and he knows it, even though he still tries to. She gives him a soft smile and says, "You need not worry Loki, I chose you remember." She takes his face in her hands as she continues, "You're the one that I love, and after all this is settled, we will be married. You will be my husband and I your wife." She kisses him then, deeply and lovingly. He responds to the kiss and reciprocates it. He wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her. He moves and sits down upon her bed as she straddles him. The kiss deepens and becomes more heated as his grip tightens. She whimpers and winces slightly as she pulls away her face fixed with pain. Realizing what happened, having momentarily forgotten about her injuries he looks to her stomach. Fear is written all over his face as her searches hers to make sure she is alright. She gives him a pained smile and speaks through gritted teeth, chuckling lightly, "It may be too soon for that just yet."

"Is there anything I can do?" Loki asks urgently. She rests her forehead on his and looks into his eyes, "I will be alright. The healing waters will do their work." She shuts her eyes then and he does the same just listening to each other's breathing. Both ragged, both pained.

Echo then moves to get up almost stumbling but Loki catches her. Her legs are weak but she need only stand on her own for a short while. She gestures with her hand to doors near to her bed but not the ones they both had come in from. As they open a spring can be seen. It has a fountain in the center where water is continuously flowing, pouring out in miniature waterfalls. This is her bathing chamber. It is also her healing chamber. Normal healing measures do not seem to affect her here on Asgard, but she is a being of the elements and they always come to her aid: the water of Asgard giving her its unique healing properties. A short time spent in the water would heal her injuries completely. She begins to head towards it as she removes pieces of her armor one by one. Loki watches as each one falls to the floor. Soon she is fully naked. Her pale body holds its own scars from battles. Loki gazes at her as she faces away from him. He has seen her like this before, many times, but it never ceases to take his breath away. The curves of her body are beautiful. The way she walks is elegant, almost catlike. The familiar mark is imprinted on the entirety of her back of dual, black wings, a symbol of what she is. There's valkyrie blood in her system.

Loki wants to join her, but she looks over her shoulder at him shaking her head, "I need to be alone, only for a short while. Please, my love." He nods and takes in the image of her one more time before he turns and leaves. She gestures her hand once again to the bathing chamber doors and they close. She walks over and steps slowly into the water. It's warmth enticing after feeling the bitter cold of Jotunheim. She submerges herself completely in the water as she lies down on its floor for a few moments. She shuts her eyes feeling the pulsating energy of the water fill her. Washing the blood off her skin and flowing over her injuries, healing them. The wound closes and she comes back up to the surface and breathes in a gulp of air. Her body still aches but it is far less pain then what she felt before.

She spends over an hour in the water just relishing in it. She gets out and sits on the edge, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees. She thinks back to what happened. She also knows Loki's secret. Her heart aches painfully as she thinks about it. She found out when their foreheads met. That's the weakness they both have. Their hidden thoughts, fears, pains, everything they feel comes to the surface. Their thoughts and emotions are able to mix with each other's and they can hear the others thoughts and feel the others emotions. The second it crossed his mind when he left himself open, Echo knew. Whether or not he knew, that she knew, she was unsure. He was the one who let the Jotuns into Asgard and he would be punished if Odin found out. Tears fell stinging her cheeks. As loyal as she wished to be with Odin she wouldn't betray Loki like that. She would confront him herself and demand an explanation. She only hoped it wouldn't push him away. For even she holds secrets of her own.


	8. Chapter 8: Dance With Me Tonight

****_Guys I'm so so so sorry this took so long. My computer crashed and I thought I lost everything but thankfully after fighting with my now deceased laptop I finally got everything. Then I had to get another laptop which thankfully I was able to. My lovely mother bought me one for my recently passed birthday. 3 But now here it is. My next Tom/Kate chapter. The thought for this one came after listening to a song called Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs. And I couldn't be happier with the way it came out. Things get a little intimate but nothing too much. The plot continues to thicken of course. So many ideas keep coming to me. Next with be another of Echo's. Hopefully i can get the chapters up on a regular basis again. So thank you for being patient. You all are wonderful. :) Enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Dance With Me Tonight**_

Four months have passed since filming of Thor had started. It's a much more demanding atmosphere than Kate has been used to but she seems to have been handling it fairly well. With Rachel not around though she's lost that familiar support she's used to, but Jessica has been around making sure she was handling everything okay. She's also spent time with the rest of the cast from time to time and that has eased most of the remaining tension.

As Kate munches on some pretzels her friend Ashley speaks through the phone, "So what kind of kiss was it? Was it magical? Irresistible? Spectacular? Did it make you want to run away into the sunset together?" Kate scowls as she says, "You know, your sarcasm is unnecessary."

"Oh no, my sarcasm is always necessary," she says. Kate hears the defiant smile in her voice.

"Well?" Ashley persists when Kate goes silent. Kate sighs and then says, "I don't know. I mean it was a work kiss."

"What the hell's a work kiss?" Ash asks confusion in her voice.

"You know what I mean," Kate says shifting her position on the couch, feeling uncomfortable, "It was for the scene. It didn't mean anything."

"Just because it was for show doesn't mean there was nothing there," Ash says, "Is he at least a good kisser? Cause if he was bad I can understand why you 'don't know.'"Kate's cheeks get red as she thinks about the scene with her and Tom in Echo's room. She was able to keep her composure and go through the scene smoothly but afterwards she couldn't stop her heart from pounding. She'd avoided Tom after filming that day not wanting him to see her so flustered. In all honesty she'd been avoiding him the past week aside from when filming. He'd been texting her and she'd been giving him excuses all week. She wonders if he was bothered. She hopes she didn't hurt him.

"Hello, still there?" Ash asks loudly, "Feel free to come back and join us on the earth plane now." Kate quickly moves the phone away from her ear, "Still unnecessary. And to answer your question, yes he is."

"Geez I have to pry information out of you," Ash says mildly irritated, "Have you both talked? Does he know how you feel?"

"No, I'm not willing to broach that subject," Kate says softly.

"Come on, what are you afraid of?" Ash asks.

"You know what," Kate says suddenly serious. Ashley is quiet for a moment as she contemplates what to say.

"What, you've been fine for how long now? 10 months?" Ash asks as she continues, "Kate if he's how you describe him then he'll understand."

"Not this," she says bitterly. Ash sighs through the phone, "You need to give people more credit. Take a chance. You never know."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Kate says suddenly exhausted.

"Fine," Ash says back, "Changing the subject. You doing anything for your birthday?"

"No," she says, "I stopped celebrating my birthday after I turned 21. They stop meaning much, even though Rachel has dragged me out every birthday since we met."

"And she should," Ash says the irritation returned, "Kate it's your birthday. Come on you're 25 today. Do something. Don't sit around by yourself."

"I'm actually quite comfortable where I am now, thank you very much," Kate says sarcastically. Kate's phone beeps suddenly and she takes a look to see what it was. Her eyes widen as she sees Tom's name written as an incoming call.

"Uh oh," Kate accidentally says out loud.

"What?" Ash asks.

"Tom's calling," she says.

"Are you gonna answer it?"

"No."

"Answer it."

"No!"

"Answer! It!"

Kate grinds her teeth but finally relents, "Fine. Talk to you later then?"

"Sure," Ash says, "And you better be telling me how awesome your birthday was." Kate shakes her head as she hangs up and answers Tom hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Kate," his warm English accent is heard through the phone, "Hello. How are you doing?" She frowns as she remembers avoiding him. She feels guilty.

"I'm," she pauses, "uh, fine. You?"

"I'm doing well," he says and she can hear the smile in his voice. It makes her feel even worse for dodging him.

"May I ask if you are busy tonight?" he asks curiously. She contemplates what to say and he rushes in to continue, "If you weren't, I was hoping to ask something of you." She bites her lip hearing how earnest he sounds.

"No," she says before she realizes and then shuts her eyes as she continues, "I, um, actually am not busy. What did you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be willing to accompany me somewhere?" he asks.

"Sure, where did you have in mind?" she asks.

"It's a secret," he says his voice low and deep. Her heart constricts and she can't help but smile as he said that.

"Oh, great," she says smiling now, "You're making me second guess my decision."

"Don't," he says, "You'll enjoy it. Trust me."

"Alright, well I'm leaving my fate in yours hands then," she says chuckling.

"You are in good hands," he says, "I will pick you up at 7. Feel free to dress up." A few ideas pop into her head as he said that: Dinner, art gallery, a play. She wasn't sure what he was planning but she had agreed.

"I will see you then," she says. They say goodbye and Kate hangs up. She takes a deep breath and leans back on the couch.

"Guess I really am going out on my birthday," she says. She sits up suddenly thinking about something and then groans,"Where the hell am I gonna get a dress?" She looks at the time on her phone and it reads 5:00. She groans inwardly knowing that she doesn't have enough time to leave and get a dress or even something remotely dressy to wear. She texts Jess to ask her if she happens to have a dress or something nice to wear. She waits impatiently for a response.

No sorry. Have an idea though. Meet outside in 5.

Kate reads the text and then puts her sweater on and heads outside. She sees Jessica in the distance walking towards her and then goes to meet her.

"What do you need a dress for?" she asks curiously.

"Well, uh, Tom is supposed to be taking me somewhere tonight and he said I could dress up," she says avoiding Jess' eyes. A big grin forms on Jess' face and she practically squeals as she says, "Oh my god! That's so cute! I have the perfect outfit for you." She grabs Kate's hand and starts pulling her.

"Woah, slow down," Kate says trying not to trip over her feet, "I thought you said you didn't have anything dressy to wear."

"I don't," she says smiling as she looks at her mischievously, "But the costume department does." Kate shakes her head as they make their way to the trailer that holds the costumes. Jess unlocks the door with her key and says, before Kate can question her about having a key, "I've made friends all over the set. Thanks again for the advice."

Kate smiles as Jess opens the door and they step inside. This is a larger trailer than most and holds tons of different color clothing hung up on the racks.

"I think this will look great on you," Jess says taking a small dress off the hanger. It is a dark blue short dress. It has a floral gem shoulder strap that would go over the left shoulder and circles behind to an open back. Its chiffon fabric is a layered handkerchief skirt at the bottom. Kate touches the dress feeling the soft fabric.

"It's really pretty," Kate says smiling.

"Try it on," Jess urges. Kate is hesitant, "Are you sure? What if something happens? I could ruin it."

"It'll be fine, don't worry," Jess says smiling back at her, "Come on, try it on, please." Kate surrenders and takes the dress walking over behind one of the racks. She changes quickly, very used to wearing dresses. She's rather fond of them. She walks out and Jess' face lights up.

"It looks beautiful on you," she beams, "You have to wear this." Kate blushes lightly at what she says and does a small twirl. She likes the feel of the dress and finds a mirror in the corner. She looks herself up and down and is happy with the way it looks on her.

"Thank you, Jess, this dress is gorgeous," Kate says as she turns to look at her.

"Anytime," she says still smiling, "Now let's get you ready for tonight." They head back to Kate's trailer after finding a pair of shoes to match the dress. The heels are a deep blue like the dress that are opened toed and have straps that wrap around the shoe multiple times. Colorful rime stones layer the straps.

Kate refuses to wear make-up for tonight even with Jess' insistent pestering. Kate had taken a quick shower and felt refreshed and ready to go. They add some hair lotion to her hair to give it a flowing, wavy look. She takes a look at herself in the mirror and likes what she sees.

"You look amazing!" Jess exclaims, "If this doesn't get you something tonight then I don't know what will." Kate's mouth drops open and she lightly smacks Jess on the arm, "Jess that is not a topic of discussion!"

"What?!" she practically yells, "You can't tell me you haven't thought about it." Kate's eyes widen and she feels her cheeks burn. She avoids Jess' gaze and slips past her back into the living room area to check her phone, hoping to distract herself. She hears Jess laughing from the bathroom. It's almost time for him to pick her up. She feels anticipation building.

A knock is heard at the door. Jess bolts over from the bathroom and says with a big smile on her face, "He's here!" Kate smiles shaking her head and then walks over to the door and opens it. She's met with a familiar face, a warm smile and deep blue eyes as they meet her own. Tom's eyes leave hers as they look her up and down and his breath catches in his throat. He's at a loss for words. She takes him in with his dark jeans, blue button down shirt, black leather jacket and a black and white plaid scarf. He looks handsome as always.

"You look absolutely radiant, Kate," he says finally finding the right words. She smiles, blushing as she says, "Thank you. You clean up pretty nice yourself."

"I try," he says, chuckling softly. Jessica appears a big smile on her face as she says, "Hey Tom." She slips past Kate and walks down the steps to stand in front of him.

"Hello Jessica," he says.

"I leave her in your hands now," she winks at him still smiling, hands at her hips, "Show her a good time now and you better take care of her." She stands up on her toes and leans in to whisper something to him. Kate watches them confusion forming on her face. Before she can say anything Jess turns to her and says, "Enjoy yourself now."

She turns to leave as Kate practically stumbles down the steps to stop her, "Wait!" Tom steadies her, making sure she doesn't fall as she watches Jess walk further away.

"Jessica?! What'd you say?!" Kate yells. Jess turns and yells back, "Don't worry, it's nothing that didn't need to be said. You'll thank me." She turns back around and disappears around a far corner.

Suddenly aware that Tom is holding her she straightens up and pulls away.

"What did she say?" she asks him.

"It's a secret remember," he gives her a flirty smile. She can't help but smile as she rolls her eyes, "I thought the secret was what we were doing tonight?"

"It is, but what she said was a part of it. Don't worry though Kate, really it was nothing bad."

Kate sighs and heads back inside for her purse and coat.

"Ready?" he asks giving her his arm to hold.

"As ready as I can be, I suppose," she says with a smile.

They walk a ways until they reach a black SUV. She recognizes the man leaning against it. His name is Jason as he stands up straight when he sees them approach. He's the driver that has taken her off set to different places.

"Hi Jason," Kate says as he opens the door.

"Hello Kate, excited for tonight?" he asks.

"I am," she says, "You wouldn't happen to know where we are going would you?" He looks at Tom who lightly shakes his head. She looks up at him, "That's unfair. You can't even let him give me a hint?"

"Sorry, no hints here," he smiles as he gestures for her to step inside and she does. He slides in next to her as the door is closed. Jason walks around and gets in the driver side and starts the car up. He then sets off down the street. Kate crosses her arms and still runs possible ideas of tonight's events through her head. She looks over at Tom who still has a smile on his face.

_He's infuriating _she thinks as she glares at him. She smiles to herself though knowing if he's worked this hard to keep it a secret then it has to be something good.

"Your dress is beautiful, where did you get it?" he asks looking to her.

"Well, Jess helped me with that aspect. She brought me to where the costumes were being held and we chose one from there. You know if you're going tell a girl she should dress up you should give her more warning," she says teasingly.

"You are right and I apologize," he says leaning back against the seat, "It all was honestly a spur of the moment idea. I wasn't entirely sure you would come either."

Kate feels the guilt return and avoids eye contact with him, "Yea, I'm sorry about that. Things have just been…complicated."

"Is everything alright?" he asks concerned. She thinks about his question for a brief moment. She could lie and say that everything is fine or she could tell him the truth of why she was avoiding him. She decides against both as she says, "I'm better now that I'm going out. Thank you for giving me the offer." He looks at her trying to figure out if she's telling the truth. He knows she's not telling the whole truth but he decides to avoid pestering her.

"I'm glad you said yes," he says placing his hand on hers and squeezing it, "I hope you enjoy tonight."

"I have a feeling I will," she says as she looks up at him with a smile.

After about 20 minutes of driving the car comes to a stop at the curb. Kate leans over Tom to look out the window as Jason gets out of the car. She sees a building with two large windows on both sides of two glass doors. Jason opens the door and she and Tom get out. She walks over to the window and looks inside. She sees tables scattered around and people talking and laughing inside. Music is heard and she notices in the center there's a dance floor. People are dancing together to the music. It's not a club, at least not one she's ever seen before. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She knows it's Tom.

"Have you ever been to a place like this?" he asks her.

"I don't think so," she says, "It looks a bit like a mix between a café and, I guess, something like a jazz club."

"It's similar to a jazz club," he says, "It's called _Timeless Steps. _They have these theme dance nights where they play certain kinds of music from different time. You like to dance right?"

"Absolutely," she says excitement in her voice, "Let's go inside." She takes Tom's hand quickly and they head inside. He laughs as she pulls him inside. She notices the music first and recognizes the song playing by a live band on a stage towards the farther back of the club. _Jessie's Girl _is what is playing. She looks around and on the right side is a bar with an assortment of drinks on shelves behind. It's quite old-fashioned looking. As she looks around she notices most of the club is a bit old-fashioned: mahogany tables and chairs, red drapes on the wall, with different art and black and white photos. To her it's as if she's stepped some years back in time. She's awestruck.

"This place is wonderful," she says, "I can't believe I've never been here." She looks to him and he's smiling.

"A friend of mine showed me this place," he says, "It's not really well-known, but it's one of my favorite places to come when I'm in California." A woman walks up to them dressed in pink leggings with jeans shorts worn over and a tie-dyed shirt.

"Would you like a table?" she asks them. Tom responds with a yes and the woman takes them to a curved booth on the opposite side of the club from the bar but a good view of the stage. As they sit down Kate asks Tom with a grin, "So are you going to tell me the theme tonight?"

"Why it's the 80s," he says with a smile as he looks at her, "The outfits didn't give it away?" She glares at him, "You know, I've had enough sassiness for one day, thank you very much." He laughs as the woman returns with menus and asks if they want anything to drink. Kate contemplates whether or not she wants to drink as Tom orders a vodka tonic.

"So we're drinking after all then," she says chuckling, "Well then I'll take a watermelon mojito, never had one of those."

"Nice choice," Tom says leaning back against the seat, crossing his legs and folding his arms. He eyes her curiously.

"What?" she asks watching him.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you something," he says as the drinks are brought to the table.

"Ask away," she says taking a sip from her drink and being pleased with it she leans back and waits for him to continue.

"It's about your tattoo," he says, "It's quite beautiful by the way, and I remember hearing that they had to airbrush parts of it for the scene. What were they?"

"Well the tattoo wasn't a part of the scene but when they found out I had it they thought they'd go with it. It turned out to work cause from what I hear it's gonna relate to Echo somehow, but yea anyway they said the words would have to be airbrushed out. One part is a quote running along one side and the other is a lyric from a song running up along the other. The lyric is _I fell apart but got back up again. _And the quote is _Break the chains that bind us._ They both fit with me, you know," she rotates her glass in her hand and watches the liquid swirl.

"How so?" he asks wanting to know more.

She stops twirling the glass and just stares at it. She wants to avoid this conversation turning into anything to personal. She doesn't want to tell him that part of her.

"Let's just say events in my life changed me but I refuse to let them define me," she places the glass on the table still avoiding his gaze. His expression goes serious as he watches her. She's struggling with something and he wants to know what. He knows though if he pressures her that she'll only pull away. He sighs to himself.

_Seems I have my work cut out for me _he thinks to himself and then smiles, _This is going to be interesting. _

"Want to dance?" he asks, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looks over at him feeling guilty for acting the way she is, but sees a smile on his lips. She registers the song that had just begun to play in her head. She remembers it. It's _Let's Groove by Earth, Wind, and Fire_. She laughs and says, "Of all the songs to ask me to dance, it's this one?" Her previous discomfort seems to fade away as she continues to laugh. He's glad to see her laugh. He wants her to enjoy herself tonight.

"Come on, it's a classic," he says starting to laugh as well. He gets up and gestures for her hand. She shakes her head unable to stop smiling as she takes his hand and they make their way to the dance floor. Tom keeps a hold of her hand as he starts to dance. He just starts moving to the music. Shuffling his feet, shaking his hips. Kate can't help but laugh as she joins in. He gives her a twirl and pulls her close. Their faces are inches apart and her breathing changes. Her heart is racing. She could kiss him, but they pull apart.

Kate twirls around a big smile on her face. Tom is mimicking the same smile as they continue to dance. The song changes then to _Footloose by Kenny Loggins. _

"Oh My God!" Kate exclaims, "This is one of my favorites!" She moves her hips to the music.

"Do you know the dance?" he asks moving closer to her.

"A little," she says giggling, "You?" He nods as the chorus starts. She watches him as he dances the same dance she remembers seeing from the movie _Footloose. _Everyone around them starts following his lead. She's ecstatic. He takes her hand and ushers her to join. She starts mirroring his dance moves. The energy is infectious as people who were just enjoying watching decided to get up and join. As the song comes to the end the singer says, "It's great to see you all getting up and dancing. Let's keep this energy going!" Everyone cheers, as the next song is _Mony Mony by Billy Idol. _

A circle forms as one by one as different people jump into to do different freestyle dances. Before she realizes she's already jumped in the circle and is shaking her hips and spinning to the song. She starts laughing as she keeps going. Tom's positively elated seeing how happy she is. She gestures a "Come here" motion with her hands to him and he complies. She takes his hands as they dance together once again. He twirls her again and when he pulls her back this time he lifts her up high above his shoulders. Surprise and excitement forms on her face as he let's go and she drops. She yelps but he catches her and holds her up for a brief moment. He's laughing and can't seem to stop. And neither can she.

The circle dissipates as the song changes once again to _Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson. _A man with a black hat comes on and starts dancing to the song in a similar way to Michael Jackson. Everyone starts cheering. Kate starts clapping and cheering him on. Showing off his style with the moonwalk and the famous lean that Michael does the man keeps going.

After the song the singer says, "Everyone give a round to this classy gentleman right here. And why don't we slow it down a little." He sets down his guitar and walks over to the piano and the applause dies down. He starts to play _Faithfully by Journey. _As some people pair up and start to slow dance others head to sit down and take a break. Kate looks to Tom and he is holding his hand out to her, "Dance with me?" She smiles softly and takes his hand. She wraps her arms around his neck and his wrap around her waist. They start to sway back and forth to the music.

"So, are you having fun?" Tom asks looking at her.

"Of course," she says still smiling, "This place is spectacular. Thank you so much." He pulls her closer as he whispers in her ear, "As long as your happy." Her heart tightens with his close proximity, but mostly because of his words. She's not used to someone saying things like that, especially when they regard her. She wraps her arms tighter around him as they gently continue to sway to the music their bodies touching. Even after the song ends and they stop moving they don't pull apart right away. For the first time she wants to stay in the exact moment that she's in for as long as she can.

Finally after what seems like an eternity they pull apart. They look at each other for a moment both searching for something they can't quite figure out in each other's eyes. Then as the people around them begin to dance to as _Your Love by The Outfield _plays. They both decide to go back to the table and get something to eat. They spend the rest of the night enjoying each other's company with more drinks, some food, and dancing. By the time they decide to leave it's around 11:30 at night. They step outside into the cool whether and Tom calls Jason to come and pick them up.

"He'll be here shortly," he says to her. She nods as she looks out into the street. It's pretty quiet.

"Kate," he says. She turns to him and her breath catches in her throat when she sees the way he's looking at her, a sense of longing. He hugs her then and whispers, "Have I told you that I think you are a remarkable young woman, and I can't stop thinking about you?" Her eyes widen and she can barely breathe. She can't find any words to say. He cups her face in his hands and looks at her, once again inches away. She's holding onto his coat now not yet believing what's going on. He searches her eyes looking for something again. He kisses her then and it takes everything she has for her legs not to give out. Her heart is pounding and her head is spinning as she kisses him back. Realizing she's responded he pulls her closer and continues to kiss her. His heart is racing just as fast as hers. He pulls away, slowly, reluctantly, but stays close.

"I care a lot about you Kate," he starts to say laughing nervously as he continues, "I can't seem to get enough of you. Seeing you smile, everything else just vanishes. I want to know you, all about you, and I seem to want to tell you everything about myself. I apologize if this is too much, but if you feel the same way, well, I was hoping…" He's unsure of how to continue. She runs everything he just said through her mind again. She's scared. She knows what getting close to him would mean, but her whole being wants this, wants him. She kisses him back. He takes that as a reciprocation of his feelings and lifts her up in a hug as he kisses her back. She can't help but laugh. When he let's her back down she finally finds the words to say, "Tom from the moment I met you, you had an affect on me. As I got to know you my feelings only grew and I thought hiding them was my best option. I'm sorry, I kind of, avoided you, this past week." She looks away avoiding his eyes as she continues, "I was afraid. I'm still afraid. I mean, I'm not very good at getting close to people. It never seems to turn out right and I just didn't want to ruin anything between us, because honestly for the first time in a very long time I feel 'good'. I feel, well, alive. But to know this, well, are you sure?"

He takes her chin in his hand and forces her to look at him. His gaze is soft and warm as he says, "Kate, I have never been so sure about anything before. I want to be with you. As long as it's what you want as well." Tears sting at the corners of her eyes and she doesn't want him to see her cry. He doesn't let her look away again this time as he brushes a finger at her eyes, "It's okay, sweetheart." He hugs her again and she buries her face in his chest.

"I want to be with you to, Tom," she whispers, but he hears her and smiles.

They hear the SUV pull up and Jason gets out of the car to open the passenger door. As they begin to walk to the car Tom whispers to her, "Happy Birthday, by the way." She looks at him surprise written all over her face, "How did you-" Before she finishes she remembers Jess whispering something to him.

"Damn that girl," she says shaking her head but smiling.

"She had told me a few days ago," he says laughing, "I had been thinking of something to do since. I guess I made the right choice." Kate smiles and nods as they step inside the car.

"Hey, but wait, what did she whisper to you?" Kate asks eyeing him. Her feigns ignorance as he says, "I do not know what it is you mean." Her mouth drops open as she says, "She _whispered _something to you. _What _was it?" Her eyes her teasingly a grin forming as he leans in close to whisper something, "That's still a secret." His voice was deep and husky when he said that and her breathing changes slightly. He lays his hand on her upper leg just below her dress. An electric sensation shoots through from his touch.

"Not….fair," she manages to whisper through gritted teeth. He just chuckles lightly in her ear as he moves lower to lightly kiss her neck. Her body feels on fire now.

She shifts her body over pushing him back with her hands. She moves over and slips her left leg over his and sits on his lap facing him. Her left hand she inches slowly near his inner thigh as she leans forward to whisper something, "Two can play at this game." His breathing catches and shifts. She moves off of him and sits back down on the seat with a teasing grin on her face. He chuckles laying his head back against the headrest.

They get dropped off and start walking towards the trailers after saying goodnight to Jason. He takes her hand and squeezes it.

"Hey Tom," she says. He looks to her as she tries to find the right words. She bites her lip unsure of how to continue. He waits patiently until she finally speaks again, "I, well, don't want to be alone tonight. Would you…mind, maybe…"

"Sure," he says when she pauses, "Your couch is more comfortable than mine anyway." She laughs at that as they begin to head to her trailer. He grabs a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from his place real quick before they make it to her place. They step inside and Kate walks in the back to change. She comes back out in shorts and a t-shirt. He had changed as well and she still thinks he looks just as good. She smiles as she thinks about that. He goes to sit on the couch but she takes his hand and pulls him down the tiny hallway and to her bed. She pulls him down as she sits back on the bed and he sits down next to her. He kisses her and reaches around to lay her down. He's above her now and she just relishes in him being so close. She's perfectly content with just kissing him right now.

"I want to take this slow," he says having pulled away.

"Me too," she says as he rolls over and lays down next to her, "But I'd like you to sleep her next to me, if that's okay?" He rolls to his side and pulls her close then as he says, "I'll stay as long as you want me."


	9. Chapter 9: A New King is Born

_Sorry it took so long guys. It's been a rough couple of weeks but this one is a long one. And I also decided to add in a certain character some of you may know well. I did it cause I want Echo to know him before I get to the Avengers part. I think it's gonna be very interesting. Hope you like it :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**A New King is Born**

Jane is gazing at the stars, searching for, something, in the desert of New Mexico. Darcy bored as always was scrolling through her ipod counting down the minutes until they head back to the house. And Selvig was analyzing data that he and Jane had collected. They are both astrophysicists. Jane continued to look up at the sky, she was waiting for something; she didn't know what, but she felt it. That something big was about to happen.

The sky rips open as the BiFrost shoots through and crashes towards the ground. The silhouette of a figure is seen falling through. It slams into the ground with tremendous force. Jane yells at Darcy to drive the truck towards the whirlwind of energy.

"No way! I did not sign up for a suicide mission!" Darcy yells.

"Darcy!" Jane yells as she grabs the wheel from the passenger seat and cuts it right towards the whirlwind. The truck swerves and drives right into the whirlwind. They lose control of the truck as it slides across the ground. Darcy screams as Jane grabs the wheel to help get the truck under control. A figure suddenly appears and is struck hard by the vehicle sending him flying. They finally get control of the truck as it skids to a stop and the whirlwind disappears.

"Oh god," Jane says looking out towards where they hit the person.

"I think that was legally your fault," Darcy says as Jane swings open the door and jumps out. She runs towards the figure lying on the ground Selvig following as Darcy gets the first aid kit.

"Do me a favor and don't be dead, okay? Open your eyes," Jane urges as panic begins to form. For a brief moment her eyes travel across his features. She realizes that he is a really handsome man. She shakes her head pushing the thoughts from her mind as Darcy comes with the first aid kit. A groan is heard from the man as his eyes flutter open.

Thor looks up to see Jane and for a split second he believes he may be dead looking upon a beautiful Valkyrie coming to take him to Valhalla. But as thoughts of recent events come flooding back he suddenly realizes where he is, "Oh no, this is Midgard isn't it?"

Loki storms out of the hall, leaving behind Sif and the others. Of course they would want him to convince the All-Father to bring Thor back. They don't see how reckless and dangerous he can be, especially if he became king. Spending some time on Midgard would be good for him. Besides, Loki has bigger problems to deal with than his brother. As he continues down the hall he glances down at his right arm.

_Why didn't it burn when that giant grabbed me? _he wonders as he heads down a set of stairs that will lead him to the Vault.

Echo rests her head back against the wall of the window seat she's sitting on. She looks out into the vast expanse of Asgard, the bustling Asgardians moving about below. She knows what she needs to do yet she wishes she could stay right where she is. As she watches the people below she feels a cold sensation snake its way up her spine.

_Something's wrong!_

She quickly begins to move as she grabs her cloak and vanishes.

Loki approaches the blue casket at the end of the Vault. Curiosity is coursing through his thoughts as he takes the casket in his hands. He watches as the cold seeps its way into his skin and changes it, turning it into a dark blue color, _What am I?!_

"STOP!" booms a voice from behind him. Loki snapped out of his thoughts places the casket back down and asks, "What am I?" He turns to his father and his skin which was completely blue and his eyes a dark red began to fade away and his normal color returns.

"You are my son, Loki," Odin says hoping to tread carefully in his words. He senses Echo appear behind the door and urges silently in his mind for her not to come in. Against everything she feels, wanting to run inside, she obeys and stays hidden on the other side of the Vault doors.

"What more than that?" Loki asks anger lacing his voice as he begins walking towards Odin, "The casket wasn't all you took from Jotunheim that day was it." He speaks of the war that waged many years ago between Odin, his army and the Jotunheim giants. After the giants were defeated Odin had taken the casket back to Asgard.

"No," Odin says, knowing he can't withhold the truth anymore, "After the battle I had went into the temple and there I found a small child. Small for a giants offspring, Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son?" Loki didn't understand, or maybe, really, he didn't want to, "Why?"

"You were just an innocent child," he says.

"No," he says as the anger returns, "You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Silence fills the room as Odin tries to find the right words to say. Echo stands behind the door, her heart pounding, fear and anxiety all built into one.

"TELL ME!" Loki yells, confusion, anger, and betrayal all hitting him at once.

"I thought we could bring about an alliance between both our kinds, a permanent peace through you," Odin says his heart aching for his son. His intention was never to hurt him.

"But that no longer matters," he continues.

"S-So I am no more than a stolen relic, kept here until you may have use of me?" Loki asks painfully. Echo's heart clenches at his words, _Why does he have to see things like that?_

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asks exhaustion suddenly written on his face.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?!" Loki asks tears beginning to fall.

"You're my son. I only ever wanted to protect you from the truth," he says softly.

"Wh-Why be-because I-I-I am the monster parents tell there children about at night?!"

Tears fall from Echo's eyes as she hears those words. Her whole body is screaming at her to run in there and try to help him understand.

"Don't.." Odin says as he reaches his limit, the exhaustion taking over. He moves to sit down trying to keep his senses.

"It all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years!" Loki yells as he approaches his father once again his anger and pain not letting him register what is going on, "Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a frost giant on the throne of Asgard!"

Odin's body lies down as his consciousness slips away. Echo sensing this runs into the room as Odin tries one last attempt to reach out for Loki with his hand but it falls. The Odin sleep claiming him. Not understanding what happened Loki takes Odin's hand wanting to call out to his father. Echo now at Odin's side places her hand on his forehead as a faint light appears below it.

"GUARDS!" Loki yells, "Please help!" As guards rush in Loki stands back and watching them move quickly to help take the king to the healing room.

After the guards had moved the king Echo and Loki both stood in the hall not sure what to say. Loki decides to speak first, "You lied to me." She looks to Loki pain written on her face, "No, I…just never wanted you to feel like you didn't belong."

"I never felt that I belonged here or anywhere. Nothing I did was ever enough! I was never enough!" he says angrily.

"To me you were!" she yells as tears stream down her face.

"Echo.." he whispers looking away not wanting to see her pain.

"I wish you could see," she continues softly not looking at him either, "I know you feel betrayed, but that was never our intention. Maybe it was wrong to keep the truth from you, but Odin was right, we only wanted to protect you."

"Was our soon to be union orchestrated by father only to bring about peace between our races?" he says so soft he wonders if she heard him. Her heart stops at that question not wanting to believe what he just asked.

"To know that you even think that shows that maybe, "she says as she looks up at him with cold eyes, "I'm not the only one who was hiding things. It makes me wonder if you ever even loved me." Loki turns to look at her, but all he sees is nothing. She vanished before he could say anything.

Echo collapses on her bed and suddenly the events of everything that has happened overtakes her. She rolls over and curls up trying to push the thoughts from her mind. She let's the exhaustion overcome everything and sleep takes her.

Loki's body feels very heavy as he makes his way down the hall. He realizes he hasn't rested since they returned from Jotunheim. He wants to see how his mother is doing. A bitter thought forms in his mind, _She's not even my real mother._

And yet she's the only mother he's ever known. He still cares for her as he enters Odin's chambers. His father lay asleep in his bed a golden light shining upon him working to heal him. Frigga is sitting by his side and she looks up when she sees Loki.

"It's okay Loki," she says softly with a small smile, "Come here my son." He nods and walks up sitting on the opposite side of the bed next to Odin. He looks over Odin and says, "I've never seen him like this."

"He was fighting it for so long," she says, "But it was only a matter of time. He needs to rest and regain his strength." She looks to Loki and sees sadness and confusion on his face so she continues, "I wanted him to be honest with you from the beginning. Families should have no secrets."

"Then why did he lie?"

"He never wanted you to feel different. You are every bit our son Loki, you must know that," she tries reassuring him. Loki glances down at Odin not used to seeing him like that.

"How long will it last?" he asks.

"I'm unsure, it is different this time. We were not prepared. He had put it off so long.. I fear the worst," she says as tears form in her eyes. Loki takes her hand trying to reassure her now. She tries to form a soft smile as she says, "You're a good son." These words take him by surprise. He's unsure of how he should feel.

"You should forgive her Loki. You know she would never hurt you," Frigga says softly. He looks up at her in surprise, "How did you-"

"A mother knows things," she says. He gives her a bitter smile.

"Just speak to her," she says, "She will understand." He looks away, a pained expression on his face. He doesn't believe she will forgive him.

A thought forms in his mind, something that has been bothering him so he decides to ask, "And what will become of Thor?"

"You're brother will return to us. That I am sure," she says, "You're father always has his reasons for what he does. Thor will find his way back home." What she says bothers him. If Thor returns everything will only continue to spiral out of control. He stands and goes to leave the room. The doors open as a group of guards make their way inside. Loki tenses, unsure of what is going on. He prepares himself for whatever is about to happen. They only stand there before him.

"Thor is banished. The line of succession now falls to you. Until he awakes, Asgard is yours," she says an unfamiliar authority in her voice. The guards kneel before Loki as they present him with Gungnir, the weapon made for a king.

"The throne is now yours," she continues, "Make your father proud." He hesitantly takes Gungnir feeling its weight in his hands. He feels its power through the tips of his fingers. He enjoys the feeling of it, of the power.

After exiting the room Loki heads straight for Echo's room. Once he arrives at the doors though he hesitates. He wonders how she will feel now that he is king. Would it change anything?

"Don't just stand there. Come in!" she says from the other side of the door, having sensed his presence. She motions for the door to open with a flick of her wrist. He steps inside and his eyes instantly find her at the foot of her bed. She has her cloak on and she is buckling up the last few parts of her outfit. She is preparing to leave.

"I will see your father before I leave," she says not looking at him, "Then I will go to Midgard." He realizes that she is still hurt and wants to talk to her, but that is brushed away with more resentful thoughts. He was hurt and betrayed as well. Not only that but she has failed to recognize his new title.

"You could be nothing more than a mere peddler Loki. It would not make a difference in my eyes. Title is not important to me," she says as she looks up at him, his emotions preventing him from shielding his thoughts. She moves to leave and walk around him but he approaches her and blocks her exit.

"Is this still not enough for you? You'll still go to my brother?" he asks angrily his eyes dark.

"Why do you refuse to see it?" she asks, "You were always enough just as who you are. Yet you were never satisfied, were you? Never satisfied with your status. Never satisfied with who you are. Never satisfied with-" She stops, the words getting caught in her throat. Her words infuriate him as he shoves her into the wall, using Gungnir to pin her against it as he asks his voice cold, "Never satisfied with what?"

Anger and pain courses through her body as she looks up at him, "Me." The silence that follows is deafening. The both just stare at each other. They both know what they should say. What they should do, but neither takes that step, their anger, and their betrayal, getting in the way.

"Let. Me. Go," she says her voice different than anything he's heard before. They both search for something that they just can't find, and Loki finally relents moving away from her and lowering Gungnir. She quickly moves past him not wanting to look at him. She stops at the door and turns a new coldness in her eyes and it reflects in her voice, "Loki, do not let the intoxication of power corrupt you and turn you into someone

He watches her as she vanishes replaying her last words over again in his mind.

Echo reappears at the entrance to the Observatory where Heimdall stands.

"How is he faring so far, Heimdall?" she asks referencing to Thor. Heimdall can see beyond worlds, and with this ability he able to see Thor and all that is happening to him.

"He has happened upon a few, mishaps," he says, "He is managing, though, nonetheless."

"Mishaps?" she asks curiously. Pushing all thoughts of previous events out of her mind.

"Perhaps you should see for yourself," he says giving a small smile a rarity for one such as himself. Yet Heimdall has always been fond of Echo, he sees her for who she really is, one of strong will and caring nature. She smiles softly back and makes a small motion with her hands.

A hole rips into the space a few feet from them around 8ft wide on all sides. Dark, swirling colors of energy are seen from within. It is a hole in time and space. An ability even the Allfather doesn't have that Echo possesses. It is the ability to freely travel between all the realms and all of Ygdrassil without the need of the BiFrost. By opening a hole in the space near her she can will it to transport her anywhere she wishes. All she need to do is pass through it. She nods at Heimdall and runs jumping through the vortex it vanishing the moment she is through leaving Heimdall to his post.

Jane and the others had rushed Thor to the hospital after Darcy and inadvertently tazered him.

"He was freaking me out," she kept saying. The way he was acting would have freaked out any human on Earth. After waking up to the sight of Jane he had gotten up and started spouting to the sky how he wanted Odin to bring him back to Asgard. He kept saying to send the BiFrost down and Selvig recognized what he was talking about. The stories of the gods of Asgard he was told as a child. When they couldn't calm him down Darcy had tazered him.

After taking him to the hospital and giving them the unusual name of Thor he kept spouting the three of them decided to leave. Thor was unconscious on a hospital bed strapped down, his legs and wrists bound. He had woken up and started to thrash about to free himself. Multiple guards and nurses came in to try and get him under control, but he pushed them away, getting himself free. He had more strength then they could have thought. One nurse pulls out a sedative and injects Thor with it quickly it knocking him out instantly.

After returning to her home Jane and the others go straight to work on the information they had gathered from the strange storm earlier. Looking at the footage from earlier Jane says, "If I'm thinking about this correctly then this could be something big."

"How "big" exactly?" Selvig asked leaning over to look at the monitor. She smiles as she continued, pointing to the screen, "See these edges here, where the anomaly disappeared. Well they show similar characteristics to the theory of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge."

"The what?" Darcy asked confused, back to scrolling through her ipod. Selvig shakes his head at her question but answered it, "The Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a theoretical connection between two separate points in time and space."

"Basically a wormhole," Jane said hoping she'd understand better.

"What do you see here?" she asked Selvig.

"Stars," he said.

"Yes, but not our stars. Look at the differences," she said as she pulled out a star chart. He took a look at the stars and their alignments with her and could hardly believe what he was seeing. They don't match. The constellations are different, there's a new set of stars in the images from the BiFrost from earlier. Darcy printed out an image from the previous night and tacked it on the board when something caught her eye.

"Woah, check this out," Darcy said pointing to a blurry figure in the center of the storm in the photo.

"It can't be," Selvig said his eyes widened.

"I think I left something at the hospital," Jane said as she grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

They had gotten Thor from the hospital and brought him back to Jane's house to get a new pair of clothes. As he searched for the shirt that was left on the bed for him Darcy and Jane can't help but eye his reflection in the mirror from a distance. Being shirtless the notice his build and Darcy said, "You know for some crazy homeless guy, he's pretty cut." That snapped Jane back to her senses and she turned to try and find something to distract herself. He came out from the room and the equipment catches his interest as he goes to touch it. Jane ran over and yelled, "Excuse me!" She noticed the sticker on his shirt that read "Dr. Donald Blake," and rips it off as she said, "My, uh, ex. Sorry, these clothes were all I had that would fit you."

"They'll suffice," he said and continued, "This mortal form has grown weak. I need sustenance." They decided to take him to the local diner.

At the diner Thor was enjoying a cup of coffee and downs it in one shot and said, "This drink. I like it."

"Another!" he bellowed as he chucked the empty cup on the floor it shattering to pieces. They all looked at him completely shocked and embarrassed. The waitress came over angrily with a pain and broom to clean the mess. Jane apologized to her and claimed it was a mere accident.

"Why'd you do that?" she said annoyed.

"It was delicious and I want another," he said with a smile.

"Then just say so."

"I just did."

"I meant nicely," irritation clear in her voice.

"I meant no disrespect," he said wanting to alleviate her grown frustration. She intrigued him. Not many women would talk to him in such a manner. A fondness was growing for her in him.

"Alright, then no more smashing things, deal?"

"You have my word," he said.

A group of men walked in laughing as they sit at a table and start talking about a crater a few miles east of the town and how the government showed up and said it was some satellite that had crash landed. This peaks the groups interest as Jane asked, "What did the satellite look like?"

"I don't know nothing about satellites but it was real heavy and no one could lift it," one of the men said and this peaks Thor's interest. He stood up and asked the men where the satellite had fallen and the told him it was about twelve miles out. He then walked out the door and started walking towards the east. They three followed him and Jane asked once she caught up, "Where are you going?"

"Twelve miles east of here," he said as he continued to walk.

"Why?" she asked.

"To get what belongs to me."

"What so you own a satellite?"

"It's not what they say it is," he stopped and turned to her, "And if you take me there now I will tell you everything you want to know."

"Well the government seems to think it's theirs," she said not having realized what he had said yet, "and you just-Wait! Everything?!"

"All the answers you seek will be yours once I reclaim Mjolnir," he said.

"Myeu-muh? What?" Darcy asked confused. Selvig pulls Jane aside and goes to try and convince not to listen to Thor.

"He's going to give us the answers we need though," she said desperately, "You know what we saw. I want to know about that crater."

"I don't mean the crater. I mean him," he said his voice low, "He's delusional, maybe even dangerous. What he's talking about, it's the stories I remember hearing as a child. If he thinks he's one of the characters he's out of his mind."

Jane quiet for a moment as she thought about what he said. She took a long defeated breath and turned to Thor and said, "I'm sorry I can't take you." He took her hand and kissed it, her heart suddenly pounding as he said, "I understand. Then this is where we say goodbye." He addressed each of them and then turned and continued walking.

After they left Thor they returned to Jane's house only to find black SUV's scattered around it and seeing many men in black suits holding equipment. She recognized the equipment as hers and they all run to stop the men.

"What the hell is going on here?!" she yelled. The agents ignored her as a man approached her and introduced himself as agent Coulson and how he is associated with an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I don't care who you work for, you can't do this!"

"Jane, this is serious, more than you realize. Let it go," Selvig said to her.

"This is my life! I can't!"

"We're investigating a security threat. We need to confiscate your research. This should more than compensate for the trouble," he said handing her a check. She ripped up the check and threw it to the ground, "I can't just replace this equipment. Most of it I made myself!"

"Then I am sure you can do it again," Coulson said.

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my rights!" she said getting in his face. Selvig pulled her back. She held up her notebook and said, "Everything I know about the phenomenon is in this lab and in this book and no one has the right to take it from me!" A nearby agent took the book from her hand as Coulson said, "Remember Ms. Foster, we are the good guys. Thank you for your cooperation." And he left, getting into a black SUV and driving off, the rest followed.

Angrily Jane stormed off and Selvig tried to follow her, "Just leave me alone okay. I need to be alone." She took her keys and got into her truck and drove off. As she drove down the street she recognized Thor who was trying to find a form of transportation. She pulled over and asked him, "Hey, still need a ride?" He smiled and got in the car. She drove off into the direction of the crater leaving the town behind and noticed storm clouds had formed in the sky.

"I've never done anything else like this before!" she said the excitement building.

"You're very brave," he said as he looked at her.

"They took everything from me," she said bitterly, "I don't have anything left to lose."

"But you're clever. More clever than anyone else in this realm," he said.

"This "realm?" she asked, "Why do you talk like that?"

"You think me strange?"

"Well, a little."

"Good strange or bad strange?"

"I'm not sure yet," she said turning to him. For a moment she got lost in his eyes and the car lurches to the right. She snapped out of her reverie and got control of the vehicle trying to hide her embarrassment, "Sorry."

"What are you really?" she continued.

"You will see soon," he said as his gaze left her.

"You promised me answers," she said. He admired her persistence, "You will get them soon enough."

By the time they reach the crater night had fallen. They move up to a hillside and look out at the crater below. A huge structure has been built. Large white tents surround the center of the crater where Thor knows Mjolnir will be. People are bustling about, including guards with guns patrolling a fence surrounding the area. Jane is shocked by what she sees before her and knows that it was no satellite that crashed down, it was something else. Thor takes off a coat he was wearing and gives it to Jane, "You're going to need this." He looks up at the sky and knows what is coming.

"Why?" she asks but before she gets an answer he walks off and heads down the hill. She calls to him to try and stop him but he keeps going.

A hole rips open in the space 30 feet in the air above the structure surrounding the crater. And Echo appears from inside it and places her feet down on a large glyph that appeared in the sky. It is similar to the one that appeared when she was on Jotunheim. She calls upon it in her mind and it is a key part of an ancient magic from where her power dwells. This time she called upon it to keep her suspended in the air. The humans though will be unable to see it, but it gives her a perfect view of the events that are about to unfold below her. She spots Thor as he makes his way through the fence and hiding behind a parked truck. That is when the rain starts. Thor smiles knowing it will help him in his advance into the structure. A guard patrolling the fence notices the part that Thor had pulled back to crawl through. Thor appears from the other side of the truck and knocks out the guard. He continues making his way across the yard avoiding the spotlights. Jane watches closely secretly hoping he doesn't get caught. Echo continues to watch a smile forming.

Two patrolling guards in a driving cart stop by the truck Thor was just at. One noticed something. He gets out and looks around the back of the truck. He finds the guard unconscious and immediately calls out on his walkie. An alarm starts and Jane begins to freak out.

"Not subtle are we Thor," Echo says chuckling softly. Guards begin to scramble around the area searching for the intruder. Thor makes his way into the tented structure. He is spotted and some guards converge on him. He begins to fight with them. Even without his godly strength Thor is still powerful as he easily knocks out one guard after the other with swift punches and kicks.

A sniper runs out from one of the trailers in the surrounding area a bow in hand. He approaches a crane bucket and jumps in. He presses a button and it lifts him into the sky. The rain comes down even harder now as thunder crackles in the sky. Coulson who is currently in the command center walks over to a window that looks down at the center of the crater where Mjolnir is stuck in the ground. He notices Thor's silhouette in the tunnel complex and the guards continually being beaten by him.

The crane reaches its peak as the sniper, his name Barton, actives his metallic, mechanical bow. He pulls out an arrow and searches for Thor's figure. He spots his figure through the plastic as Thor kicks a guard through it and he falls to the ground. He continues to make his way through the structure trying to find the center.

"Barton, talk to me," Coulson says through a walkie.

"One shot, one kill, sir. Just give the word," Barton says as he aims his arrow at Thor.

"Stand by."

Jane having been watching nervously pulls out her phone and calls Selvig. She gets his voicemail and then says, "Erik, okay, first off don't worry. I'm fine, really, but if you happen to not hear from me again you might want to head to the crater site and look for me. I may have sort of did what you told me not to do." She hangs up and continues to watch.

Echo notices Barton and he intrigues her. Being higher up than him and cloaking her presence he doesn't know she is there. She teleports next to him, still suspended in midair, and lets him see her as she says, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Stunned by her sudden appearance he aims his bow at her. He eyes her realizing she is just floating there in the air. He doesn't understand, his eyes widening. He can't see any wires holding her up.

"How are-"

"Much to complicated to explain. For now I suggest that you just watch what is about to unfold," she says with a smile and gestures with her arm to the scene below. His gaze leaves her as he looks back down at Thor. A very large guards appears from around the corner and Thor eyes him with a grin, "You're big."

"Fought bigger," he says as the guard approaches him. Thor charges at the guard and tackles him through the plastic into the crater; the rain pouring relentlessly making the ground muddy and slippery. Thor moves back as he stands up the guard rising to his feet. It goes for a punch and Thor ducks and punches up in an uppercut motion connecting with the guard's jaw making him stumble back. It gains its footing and goes for another punch, this time Thor blocking it. The guard takes this opportunity to slam his knee into Thor's stomach. His breath catches as he moves backward the guard going for yet another punch and this time it connects with Thor's face. Thor angry now punches the guard hard in the stomach momentarily stunning the guard. He then jumps and slams both his feet into the chest of the guard with such force the guard falls to the ground the wind completely knocked out of him.

Seizing this opportunity he walks over to wear Mjolnir is. Ripping open the plastic his body soaking wet, covered in mud and bloody. He walks over to Mjolnir and Coulson watches. He calls off the guards, wanting to see what is going to happen. Even Barton watches closely completely forgetting Echo's presence, his bow aimed firmly at Thor. Thor reaches for his hammer and pulls. But he can't lift it. He doesn't understand. Frustration begins to build as he grabs it with both hands and pulls with all his might.

He falls to his knees defeat taking over. He's failed. He realizes he is unworthy to wield his weapon. Echo watches solemnly as she teleports appearing before him. Her cloaking ability has returned so only Thor can see her as he looks up at her. She looks at him softly and says so only her can hear, "You have a great lesson you need to learn here Thor. Only when you learn what these humans can teach you will you be able to wield Mjolnir again. I'll be near, but this is something you need to face on your own Thor. Take care of yourself." And with those words she disappears.

Coulson, clearly disappointed orders the guards to move in and take Thor. He doesn't resist as they take him away.

Echo once again appearing over the crater and structure below watches as they take Thor away. She knows they won't hurt him.

Images suddenly flash through her mind. A vision.

"Hmm, this might be interesting," she says with a smile and vanishes.

The cars speed around the track in the Monaco raceway. The screaming fans gathered for the race that will soon begin. In the restaurant that overlooks the raceway, guests of high-esteem gather. A man walks in dressed in a casual suit and tie. He has a certain air about him. He relishes in the gazes and whispers from the people scattered around. The woman at his side with her long strawberry blonde colored hair is pestering him on yet another thing he is trying to avoid. They head over to a table and the man asks for it even though it is reserved for someone else. The staff prepares it for him. A waiter walks up to the man with a small tray in hand, "From the woman in the hat at the bar sir."

Intrigued the man takes the drink on the tray, sips it, realizing it is an expensive bottle of scotch. He searches the bar for the woman in the hat and spots her. She's not looking in his direction but he eyes her up and down. She is wearing a long colorful sun dress and a large white silk hat. He eyes her slender legs and interested decides to walk over to her. He reaches her and pulls out the charm as he says, "It's always nice when a beautiful woman buys me a drink."

"Quite the charmer aren't we," Echo says as she looks up at him, with a smile, eyeing him sharply, "Tony Stark."


End file.
